Infusions
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Harry gets sorted into Slytherin. Students and staff are shocked, but none more than his own head of house. Follow Harry as he makes a name for himself and worms his way into even the hardest of hearts. Mixed POV but it will be clear who is who. Snape mentors/adopts Harry.
1. Prologue: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Hello all. I believe I have decided to do a Snape Mentors Harry story but with non-canon pairings. The title is based on a discovery I made regarding a certain Potions class. The speech by Professor McGonagall is from Page 122-123 of the Philospher's Stone. I love the quote about receiving advice. The first time I read it, I was like "WOAH."**

 **Summary: Harry gets sorted into Slytherin. Students and staff are shocked, but none more than his own head of house. Follow Harry as he makes a name for himself and worms his way into even the hardest of hearts. Mixed POV but it will be clear who is who.**

 **INFUSIONS**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue – The Sorting**

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. September 1st had once again arrived on Hogwarts doorstep, and it was time to welcome another batch of students. At the head table, Professor Severus Snape, guardian of Slytherin House, sat quietly with his thoughts. Unlike his fellow Professors, Severus did not eagerly anticipate the sorting every year. In fact, he dreaded it. So much so that he wished he'd never gotten out of bed. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he could drown his sorrows in Firewhiskey later. This year and the six following were bound to be a nightmare – after all, the son of his worst enemy was arriving at Hogwarts. Little did he know, his life would never be the same again.

SS HP SS HP SS HP

In a small empty chamber beside the Great Hall, the newest students stood nervously, peering at each other when no one thought they could be seen.

Professor McGonagall, a tall witch who wore an emerald green cloak and black pointed hat, began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend time in your common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on a few students, such as Neville Longbottom, who'd managed to somehow get his cloak tucked behind his ear; Ronald Weasley, who had a smudge of dirt on his nose; Hermione Granger, whose hair had taken on the appearance of an electrocuted orangutan; and Harry, who despite his efforts, could not flatten his.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Harry swallowed nervously as she left and turned to his new friend Ron. "How exactly do they sort us?"

Ron shrugged. "Fred said it's some sort of test that hurts a lot, but I don't really think he was serious." Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt, and he tried with all his might to tune out Hermione Granger, who was muttering all the spells she knew and trying to determine which one she might need. Any second now, the Professor would come and lead him home to his doom, where angry and abusive relatives awaited. He hadn't even been this nervous since turning his teacher's hair blue or ending up on the roof.

As he stood, he reflected on the events that had brought him here to this magical school. Letters from 'no one' had arrived at his aunt and uncle's home in Surrey. This led to his uncle becoming madder than he already was – he took desperate steps to stop the 'freakishness' that surrounded his nephew, such as boarding the mail slot, boarding the fire place and eventually running away. They'd ended up in an abandoned hut in the middle of the sea, where waves and wind stormed around them and battered the windows. Then Hagrid, a big man, had arrived with a letter and finally his relatives couldn't stop him from claiming what was his.

They'd visited Diagon Alley and Harry had taken steps to educate himself on the wizarding world, asking plenty of questions and buying as many books as he could. He refused, like always, to step into a situation without thinking of the consequences or being 'unarmed'. The next month was spent reading and trying to stay out of the way. He was extremely grateful that he'd asked Hagrid how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, as it hadn't been terribly obvious. Meeting Hagrid had also brought answers to the silent questions he had about his parents and how they'd died.

Inconspicuously walking through the barrier, Harry decided to put his robes on as soon as he got on the train. He'd done so and done as well as he could to not reveal who he was. Hagrid had revealed to him that his scar made him stand out. Harry just wanted a quiet trip. He'd met Ron Weasley, who was a nice boy with bright red hair and an impressive appetite for food, especially that which was sweet. It felt nice to be free of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley.

A series of gasps behind him recaptured his attention. Around twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Their pearly white and slightly translucent forms flitted to and fro. They barely glanced at the first years and in fact, seemed to be arguing. A ghost that looked like a fat little monk was heard saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him another chance – "

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and he's not really even a ghost, you know – I say, what are you all doing here?" This was said by a ghost in a ruff and tights.

Their musings were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Move along now, the ceremony is about to start. Please, form a line." Not wanting to upset the stern looking lady, the students turned their attention from the ghosts filing through the wall to each other and organised themselves as best they could.

Harry felt as though his legs were blocks of ice. He got into line behind a sandy haired boy and with Ron behind him, walked with his peers through the double doors that lead to the Great Hall. Harry had never imagined a place as strange and splendid as this. Thousands of brightly lit candles floated in mid air above four long tables. Each of these were laden with golden plates and goblets that glittered in the light. At the head of the hall was another long table that seated the staff. The long line of first years stopped at this point and faced the other students.

In an effort to avoid the stares, Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw a velvet black sky dotted with stars. Behind him, he heard Hermione Granger whisper that it was bewitched to look like the night sky, a fact that she'd found in _Hogwarts: A History_. Harry's reverie was interrupted by the sound of a stool hitting the ground. A pointed wizard's hat perched atop it. It was so dirty and ragged that Harry doubted even his Aunt Petunia would allow it in her house. Maybe they just had to pull a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly before following the example of everyone else and turning his attention to said hat. After a few seconds of complete silence, the hat burst into song.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap.' * Pg 125-126_

Everyone burst into thunderous applause. Ron was muttering beside him about how mad he was at Fred. Harry forced himself to smile. Yes, trying the hat on was a lot easier but was it really necessary to have the whole school see it? As the students settled, Harry tried to guess what house he might fit into.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, please step forward and put on the hat. Abbot, Hannah, if you will."

A blonde girl with pigtails stepped out and after a moment's pause the hat shouted –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting continued with Susan Bones going to Hufflepuff also, Terry Boot to Ravenclaw and so on until finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out all around the hall. "Did she just say _Potter?" "The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw as the hat dropped over him was the necks of students craning to get a look at the famous Boy Who Lived. He waited as the hat sorted through his mind.

"Hmm, very difficult." said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you, Young Potter?"

Harry frowned at the brow of the hat. "You mean I have a choice?

"Why, yes of course!" replied the Sorting Hat in shock.

"Well where do you think I would best fit?"

The hat paused. "May I look around a little more?"

Harry nodded his permission.

SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP

At the Head Table, Severus watched curiously as Potter was sorted. He'd been prepared to hate the boy on sight, but when he looked at him, he saw himself. Surely not… Dumbledore's golden boy couldn't have been abused. He snorted.

To his shock, the boy suddenly stood and paced this way and that. He then began to spin in circles. He frowned. "This is taking an unusual amount of time isn't it?"

Minerva nodded her agreement, as did several other Professors.

Dumbledore turned to them with a twinkle in his eye. "Alastair knows what he's doing."

SS HP SS HP

The Hat had been rifling through his memories for quite a while now. It gasped. "You were abused?"

"I guess so, Sir. I was their punching bag."

"Please, call me Alastair. I haven't been called Sir in thousands of years."

"Alright, Alastair. Have you decided?"

It grunted. "You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the heart of a Hufflepuff, and the mind of a Ravenclaw, but to do what you've done for so long – to stay alive under those conditions – points to the actions of a Slytherin. In Slytherin you can use all those traits to your advantage and change the course of the coming war – Voldemort is not dead, merely waiting."

Harry seemed to agree, so the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall went silent. The son of the lightest wizard and witch known to man, a Slytherin?

SS HP SS HP

Severus' eyes widened in shock. Lily's son was in his house. This was his opportunity to redeem himself.

"I'll protect him, Lily, I swear." He whispered, swearing then to take the boy under his wing, spying be damned.

SS HP SS HP

As Harry lifted the hat, he noticed that every student and professor had now gone silent in shock. Each stared at him with a look of disbelief, unable to believe that _the_ Harry Potter was in _Slytherin_ of all houses. Not even the Slytherins could believe it.

Harry turned to the head table, looking for guidance. Even the headmaster in the throne like chair looked surprised. Steeling himself, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the table with the students dressed in green robes with silver trim. Every eye followed him. Harry subtly observed his watch, timing how long it took before someone reacted. It was five minutes before anyone came to their senses.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "Professor McGonagall, please, by all means continue with the sorting.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." she replied. So _that_ was his name.

The sorting continued, with Ron going to Gryffindor. Another boy with dark skin, Blaise Zabini, sat down at his left and they waited for Dumbledore to speak again.

After the shock had settled, he stood up. "I have just a few words to say before we begin and they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Enjoy the banquet."

As the professor sat down again, food appeared before them, weighing the tables down with the sheer amount. Harry dug in, never having seen so much food in his life. There was no one to stop him _or_ steal his food. He selected a little of everything he thought he might like. A pale hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Potter, how in Merlin's name did you get into Slytherin?" This was said by Draco Malfoy, whose silvery blond hair shimmered in the candlelight.

"The sorting hat put me here." Harry said, not knowing how much to reveal.

"We all saw that… but _how?_ Everyone, and I mean everyone, thought you'd be a bloody Gryffindor, being from the lightest family in Europe."

"What do you mean? From what the hat said, being a Slytherin doesn't mean you're a dark wizard or witch."

This gave them pause. "Potter, don't tell me you don't understand what being a Slytherin means."

"It means you're ambitious and cunning."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Potter!" drawled Zabini.

"Sorry. What is it you were going to say?" Harry asked.

"Urgh. Never Mind." he huffed.

Harry frowned. "Look, with the exception of my visit to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, today is my first day back in the wizarding world. I was left with the worst possible muggles – who used me as their slave and punch bag. I'm not sure about muggles in general, but I can't stand the ones I live with."

A girl opposite him frowned, a look of shock plastered on her face. She tried to wipe it off discreetly. "So, you grew up not knowing about our world? How are you even sitting here? I mean, we'll definitely help you make the right choices, but I'm just wondering."

"Yes, I did grow up ignorant. I took advantage of the Diagon Alley visit and got as much information as I could about the structures and so on. What are all your names?"

The girl introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass and continued to point out their peers. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott.

Harry sat deep in thought as he nibbled on a piece of chicken. Zabini, Greengrass and Davis seemed helpful and much kinder than their peers. Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle appeared a little dull. Parkinson was a bitter looking girl who would take some time getting used to, and Malfoy and Nott seemed a little hard to crack. Finally, he spoke.

"I will take advice, but at the end of the day, the choice I make is my own." To his surprise, this made them smile and glance at each other happily.

Daphne nodded. "You just showed us why the hat put you here. You think ambitiously, yet you're cautious about what you say and rather sly. You definitely belong."

Harry's heart swelled. It had been years since he'd felt accepted.

"I agree with Greengrass, Potter." This came from Blaise beside him. From his other side, Draco said "I could grow to like you eventually." Harry nodded, that was a start. But he still had one burning question.

"If I may be so bold to ask, what is with the surnames?"

Draco decided to take this one, being the most knowledgeable. "That's easy Potter. It's a pureblood thing. We grew up with alliances between families. Because these are more formal, parties are required to be addressed as such. It's an automatic carry over here at Hogwarts."

Harry could understand that. "That makes sense. A pureblood is someone with seven generations of magic right?" He'd read it in a book he'd purchased.

Tracey Davis, who'd been quiet until then, smiled and said "Yes. You're a half-blood – your mother was muggleborn and your father, pureblood."

Nott spoke up as well. "Muggleborns are also sometimes known as mudbloods. It's an insult, meaning dirty blood. I just wanted you to know so that you won't be too upset when you hear it around the common room. It's habit for a lot of purebloods."

Harry frowned. "As long as you don't refer to my mother in that way, I'll keep my emotions to myself." He said this with a slight air of formality. Daphne smiled at him, catching his second meaning.

As the feast continued, Harry observed their way of doing things and enjoyed listening to the conversations around him. He found it was one of the best ways of learning. At one point, his new head of house, a man with dark eyes, quirked his lips in acknowledgement.

SS HP SS HP SS HP

At the head table, another conversation took place.

Severus had just begun to dig heartily into his mashed potato and gravy, when Minerva McGonagall spoke. "Severus, I can't believe young Harry is in your house."

He took a deep breath. He'd known the second young Potter had been sorted into that this conversation would happen. "Yes. He is."

She sniffled. He turned and saw that Minerva's eyes were brimming with tears. "Minerva? What is it? What's bothering you?" Minerva was the one person he could be real around. She'd seen straight through his mask of coldness the day she met him. Over the years, her guidance had made him who he was today. He'd even once heard her say that she loved him like he were her own child.

"The day Albus brought him to his aunt and uncle, I sat outside their house and watched them. Severus, they're the worst sort of muggles ever! The son, he hit his mother because she wouldn't give him a sweet. Albus claims that Harry was safe and being guarded, but if that's what happened ten years ago, I dread to think what's happened since then."

Severus' eyes turned hard. "You've noticed too then?"

"He's so thin! Oh Severus, what are we going to do?"

He pondered this. "First, we observe. If Harry opens up, then we address it. If he hasn't by the end of the week, we book him in with Poppy."

She gaped at him. "Yes, good idea." She was silent for a few moments more, before she burst out "You called him Harry!"

He watched the boy in question for a moment before sighing. "It's what Lily would've wanted."

And as black eyes met green, he knew he'd made the correct decision.

HP SS HP SS

Dumbledore ended his speech by saying that anyone who did not wish to die a painful death should avoid the third-floor corridor. After the school song ended, everyone rushed off to their respective common rooms.

HP SS HP SS

The Slytherin first years followed their Prefect, Marcus Flint, through the chattering crowds and down into the dungeons.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," Flint said, stopping in front of a bare stone wall at a dead end. "This week's password is 'Slytherins Rule'." As he said this, the stone wall rearranged to reveal a beautifully decorated room. Harry looked around, admiring the green lamps hanging from the stone ceilings, the wing-backed chairs by the fire, and an elaborate mantelpiece. He saw some older Slytherins sitting around tables, chattering about their various holidays and what they were looking forward to.

The prefect directed the girls down one corridor and the boys down another. "Boys, don't even attempt to go past the first torch to the girls' dormitory or everyone will know it. Now, you've got five minutes to tidy yourselves up before Professor Snape comes for his annual start of term speech. Go!"

The first years all looked at each other before racing off to sort themselves out. Harry's mouth dropped open as he entered. Six four poster beds were positioned around the room, each with lush green velvet curtains. Each bed was surrounded by a mahogany wood desk, wardrobe and shelves. Harry quickly put his robes and uniform out for the next day and put what he could away.

HP SS HP SS

The new students stared in awe as Professor Snape entered the Common Room with a flourish. He smiled internally. This was his favourite part.

"Good evening, students. Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. If you do not know who I am, my name is Professor Snape and I teach Potions. Being in Slytherin means other houses may treat you with contempt. Protect each other, stay together and for goodness sake, don't make yourselves look like a fool. Any questions?"

There were none, so he ordered them to bed, staring at Harry as he went. From afar, his eyes stood out. Up close, they were like pure emeralds. Just like Lily.

He highly doubted he would sleep tonight.

 **A/N: Another story has begun. This is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, I know it's rather cliché. In regard to Severus' behaviour, he loves Lily with all his heart and bitterly regrets all the things he did to hurt her. When he sees himself in Harry (with the signs of abuse), he believes that this is his last chance to make it up to her. In regard to pairings, this will not be slash. It will definitely be Harry/Daphne once they're older, but I haven't figured it out.**


	2. Infusions of Wormwood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Hello and welcome back to Infusions. My deepest thanks to all those who have followed and/or favourited. It is a great honour. A little note, if ever I write a scene where Ron is Snarky, please don't think badly of me. I was twelve when I created my account – I am now 21 and my ideas have changed from reading many different fics. A little reading suggestion: ¾ width and dark background is nice. Many of you are concerned that I won't update. Trust me, I will. I am currently on University Summer Break and have too much time on my hands. I'm very amused that you enjoy my Severus – that was my hope. Onto the chapter. This will cover breakfast, a heated discussion and the first day of classes, with a focus on the ever-known first potions class. I may end with a hint at the next chapter. Professor Snape's speech is of course from Chapter 8 of the 2014 Paperback Edition of the Philsopher's Stone. I did change a couple of words though. Enjoy!**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _The new students stared in awe as Professor Snape entered the Common Room with a flourish. He smiled internally. This was his favourite part._

" _Good evening, students. Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. If you do not know who I am, my name is Professor Snape and I teach Potions. Being in Slytherin means other houses may treat you with contempt. Protect each other, stay together and for goodness sake, don't make yourselves look like a fool. Any questions?"_

 _There were none, so he ordered them to bed, staring at Harry as he went. From afar, his eyes stood out. Up close, they were like pure emeralds. Just like Lily._

 _He highly doubted he would sleep tonight._

 **Chapter 2: Infusions of Wormwood**

Harry awoke early the next morning. Despite the pounding headache he'd had upon going to bed, he found that he was easily refreshed. He wondered if it were something to do with the magic of the castle. He looked at the clock to find that it read _7:15 am_ – this was motivation enough to get up. Classes were beginning, and he had absolutely no desire to miss any of them. From what he'd read of the subjects, they all sounded wonderful. Except perhaps, History of Magic. It was rumoured that this was taught by an old ghost who couldn't get any student's name right, nor could he teach anything but the Goblin Rebellions. Many wondered if Cuthbert Binns even knew who he was.

Stretching slowly and sitting up, Harry discovered that he rather liked the soft sunlight filtering through the lush green curtains. He yawned rather loudly. As it so happened, he was not the only one awake. Blaise was already dressed and reading his textbook. "Morning, Potter. Sleep well?"

Harry blinked. "Surprisingly so, considering the headache I had. How about you, Blaise?"

"It was alright. I was too excited to dream though."

"Lucky you." Harry replied. "I had some nightmare about a green light and a woman screaming." Blaise paled and released a loud breath.

The boys chatted some more about what they were looking forward to and what the day might hold. Harry had no idea but was eagerly anticipating Potions class and Blaise claimed he could think only as far as breakfast. Harry silently agreed that breakfast did sound good. Their activities apparently woke the rest of the dorm, for five minutes later, a whiny Draco Malfoy sat up sharply and said "Would you two shut it? Just the sound of your voices is giving me a headache!"

Harry smirked. "Not a morning person eh Draco?" Blaise snorted as the boy in question glared.

Eventually, the boys found it in themselves to get up.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Severus awoke to find his alarm clock blaring. "Shut up, you blasted clock. I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" Oh, how he hated rude awakenings. The first time the clock had gone off, he'd fallen out of bed in shock and landed in a heap on the floor.

As he made himself a tea to get the day started, he plotted how he could best scare the new dunderheads. Perhaps he could make a cauldron explode. No, that was too tame. Perhaps silence was his best ally – many were terrified by his glare alone. Saying nothing while glaring, that was golden. Yes, he'd go with that.

Grudgingly he put his robes on and dragged himself through the dungeons to the Great Hall. Coffee, he needed coffee. Desperately.

Oh, how the head table seemed a mile away. He groaned as he heard the happy voices of students chattering joyfully. How in Merlin's name were they already this awake?

To his dismay, even Minerva was in a good mood. "Minerva." He grunted. "Why are you in such a damn good mood? It's as if you and Albus have conspired and you've stolen that blessed twinkle from his eye."

She threw her head back and laughed. "It's the first day of classes."

"And?" He replied, not understanding the 'joke'.

"I get to show off. I especially get excited when a student shows up late. They get the biggest shock of their life. And there's always one." She chirped. He snorted. "Now how are you going to scare them this time?" Damn. She was onto him.

Their attention shifted to the tables below. It appeared that the new Slytherins had entered the room, for now it was not chatter, but silence that reigned.

"Time to hand out schedules as they eat then?" he asked her.

HP SS HP SS

Harry and his year group sat down, eagerly awaiting their breakfast foods. Harry looked into the silence and found one friendly face – Hermione Granger.

He smiled at her. The chatter returned as the tables were once more laden with delights such as porridge, French toast, the ingredients for eggs benedict, and scones with cream and jam.

On either side of him, the boys were digging into their food without any hesitation. On the opposite bench were the girls. For the second time in twelve hours, Harry was directly in front of Daphne Greengrass. "Morning Daphne."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Morning Pot – Harry."

The boy grinned. It would take time, but it looked like changes were already beginning to take place. And what better place to start than his own year group too?

Breakfast continued without much discussion until the schedules arrived.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Severus began, as usual, with the seventh-year students and worked his way down the table. He stopped every so often to answer questions that they had and tried his best not to snap. The few that were Hufflepuff's in Slytherin bodies put a slight crack in icy façade but by the time he'd reached the first years, he'd managed to regain control over his emotions.

He tapped Harry on the head. "Mr Potter, your schedule." Harry nodded. Severus moved on. Once he was done, he breathed a sigh of relief and shrunk into the shadows for a quick rest. The conversation that followed after he'd left the group twisted his heart. It was though Harry had the ability to take any negative comment or question and squeeze out the positives, making one feel rather dizzy with surprise.

A tear trickled down Severus' cheek. It was like having Lily back.

HP SS HP SS

Draco, now awake and much happier than before, turned to Harry. "So, Potter, what do you think is the worst house to have classes with?" They'd been discussing their disdain over having Potions with the Gryffindors, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and so on. Each had seen a problem. Harry hadn't said a word. He'd seen that Potions was first for two hours, followed by a break and had simply gone back to finishing his meal.

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked, swallowing some toast. "The way I see it, we're all eleven. The only reason we're in different houses is because we have traits that make us 'fit' into a certain group. We're all here to learn."

The pureblood elite – that is Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode and Parkinson – looked at him as though he'd grown another head. But he could see that the rest were considering his words. Draco was most offended, for he threw his head back and his hands up, growling. "What difference? What difference? It makes an entire world of difference. Slytherin are the best of the best. We are _far_ above the rest of the school. Everyone tries to make us look bad, so Snape has to favour us, and people go mad just to make us lose points."

"Why not tell them that then?" Harry pointed out. "We know you're not automatically dark. But maybe they can't see it that way because they've never been told otherwise." Daphne, Blaise and Tracy were curious now. The only one that was neutral was Nott.

"That's not how it works, Potter. Ask any Slytherin in the years above us."

Harry frowned. "Well, look at this way Draco. Sure, I could ask a Slytherin. But what would happen if I asked a Ravenclaw? Or a Hufflepuff? Or even a Gryffindor like Granger over there? I think people would get off our backs because we're showing them who we truly are."

Draco snarled.

"Just think about it." Harry said, putting his fork down. "Well, I'm done. I think I'll go and get my stuff for Potions." He paused. "Professor Snape, you can stop hiding now." A gasp of shock from behind him revealed his suspicions.

HP SS HP SS

When Harry arrived in the Potions classroom, he sat down next to Daphne. Blaise and Tracey were at the desk in front of them. Blaise turned to Harry. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Harry frowned. "Of course."

"But Potter – Harry, do you really think they'd listen? Honestly?" Tracy interjected.

He smiled gently. "I do. A teacher of mine once told me that if I said nothing, no one would. Changing the way we interact with the houses has to start with Slytherin. We need to show them that we're just like them. Tell me Daphne, last night when you arrived, did you view this student as a Hufflepuff and that one as a Ravenclaw? Personally, I saw something of myself in all of them. The only thing that was different was where we came from."

She paused. "Well, no, I guess not."

Blaise was still confused. "But how can the mudbloods be of any use to us? I still think we're better than them."

"I'll help you see otherwise, Blaise. But for now, look at it this way. You know more about the magical world, whereas someone like Granger would know more about how the muggle world operates. One key difference I know if is that muggles use pens instead of quills."

Blaise shrugged. "Well, maybe. But you do realise you've just made Malfoy your enemy, right? Don't you know who his father his? Lucius is on the Board of Governors. He could kick you out in a flash."

Daphne piped up in Harry's defence. "And Harry's the one who defeated Voldemort. He's the boy-who-lived."

Silence was heard for a while before Harry said "Look, everyone is allowed their views, but I think if we want to be accepted, we need to make a move."

"Well said, Mr Potter." A voice from behind made them all turn in surprise. Harry nodded in respect.

HP SS HP SS

How much more was that boy going to surprise him? Not even Lily had held that much power in her hands at age eleven. So much for silence. Nothing had gone to plan.

Severus began by taking the roll. He paused when he reached Harry's name. "Ah, Mr Potter, our new celebrity." He said softly. Draco and his friends sniggered.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion Making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." Severus was enjoying this. He'd come up with this speech at the beginning of his teaching career and from the reactions of his new students, it never failed to make an impact. "I don't expect that many of you will truly appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that seep through the veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – that is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads than what I usually teach."

Silence followed. Good, good. He didn't even have to be silent – his students were doing it for him. Looking around, he noticed that many looked blankly at him. Yet Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Mr Malfoy had written it down. It was time to test them.

"Greengrass! Where would you find a bezoar?" He asked.

"In the stomach of a goat, Professor Snape." She replied quietly.

He nodded. At least someone showed potential. "Malfoy, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Draco smiled. He'd known that was coming. "Nothing sir, they are the same."

Now for Mr Potter. "Potter! What would I get if I combined powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry paused for a second. Severus watched as the gears ticked in his mind. Finally, he spoke. "Sir, if I remember correctly, that would produce a Draught of Living Death."

"Very good, Mr Potter." He turned to observe the other students. "Why aren't the rest of you writing that down? Get to it!"

He began his lecture by teaching them the basics of potion making, including the difference between gold and silver cauldrons, the properties of many common ingredients and the various methods of cutting them. They ended by brewing a simple base.

An hour and half later, class was over. One thing had concerned Severus though. His godson, Draco, had attempted multiple times to throw a firework into Harry's cauldron. It was as though Draco forgot that Severus knew everything that happened.

As the students were leaving, Severus called to Harry "Mr Potter, please stay behind. I would like a word with you. Everyone else, get out of my presence now. Yes, even you Greengrass, Zabini and Davis!"

HP SS HP SS

Harry winced. Was he in trouble? What had he done wrong? Was he about to be sent home to the uncaring, abusive people that were supposedly his relatives?

He watched as the dark-eyed Professor's mask of coldness melted away. "Mr Potter, were you aware that young Malfoy was attempting to sabotage your potion?"

Ah, this was all it was. "Yes Sir, I performed a shielding charm over my cauldron as soon as I got it out."

Snape's eyes widened. "You _what?_ The last person I saw do that at your age was your mother!"

"You knew my mother? What was she like? Did she like gardening? Was she good at Potions? Did you love her?"

HP SS HP SS

Snape swore under his breath. Either this boy was extremely perceptive, or he himself was awfully obvious. Whichever it was, it made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, Mr Potter I did know her. We grew up in the same neighbourhood." What in Merlin's name had possessed him to say that? "She was extremely kind and loved gardening – she was often remarking about how she was named after a flower. She excelled in Charms, and Potions was a great love of hers. Now, my question to you. How did you know about shielding charms?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Well Sir, when I went to Diagon Alley with Mr Hagrid, I got as many books as I could. He answered a lot of my questions but with a month of nothing to do and awful relatives to avoid, I made it my mission to know what I was coming into. I've always been taught that it's unwise to walk into any situation without thinking. I knew when I walked in today that Draco was upset and I felt the need to protect myself."

Severus released a breath. "Well, please continue to be careful around him. And my door is open anytime."

"Yes sir, thank you." Harry replied, and left.

Did a Potter just thank him? Old habits died hard. Of course, Harry was Lily's son too.

As he left to have a cup of tea in the staffroom, he pondered the fact that Hagrid, of all people had gone. What was Dumbledore thinking? He also wondered if he should have warned Harry about the wellness checks coming up.

The thought haunted him through lunch and long into the evening.

 **A/N: Well, I know it's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I felt that this was an appropriate place to end. I was originally planning on having another Severus/Minerva conversation but decided I want the next chapter to start with that. I do hope you enjoyed, and again, my greatest thanks.**


	3. Ripping the Mold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: WOW! The amount of support I am receiving is incredible. This and CtD are overflowing with kind words and I am so thankful. Writing is a scary thing sometimes. Side note, someone queried as to whether Dumbledore trusts Harry… we will have a Harry/Dumbles scene but I just cannot write manipulative!Albus in a story like this. It wouldn't fit. Also, remember, he was the one that said the sorting hat knew what it was doing. Anyway, last time we had Potions so lets have Transfiguration and then lunch, before going to charms the next day. I want to begin developing the relationship between Harry and Daphne. Plus, we'll see the Severus and Minerva conversation and prelude to the health check. This is the last update until I go away - I'll be back January 3rd and full of inspiration. Let's go! Ps, reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last time:**_

 _Severus released a breath. "Well, please continue to be careful around him. And my door is open anytime."_

" _Yes sir, thank you." Harry replied, and left._

 _Did a Potter just thank him? Old habits died hard. Of course, Harry was Lily's son too._

 _As he left to have a cup of tea in the staffroom, he pondered the fact that Hagrid, of all people had gone. What was Dumbledore thinking? He also wondered if he should have warned Harry about the wellness checks coming up._

 _The thought haunted him through lunch and long into the evening._

 **Chapter 3: Ripping the Mold**

In the cool darkness of the morning, Severus Snape slunk around in his quarters, feeling restless while he waited for his coffee to brew. His conversation with Minerva kept returning to him. He recalled it extremely clearly.

 _The Day Before_

He sat down heavily on one of the comfy armchairs reserved for heads of house.

"Severus, how was your lesson?" she asked from beside him.

He moaned in answer. "Awful. While Potter and Greengrass show potential, Draco's life ambition at the moment appears to be being the most annoying dunderhead in the entire school. He had the audacity to attempt, multiple times mind you, to throw a firework into Mr Potter's cauldron."

Minerva gasped. "How did Mr Potter react?"

She was rewarded with a smirk. "That boy is a Slytherin to the core. He put a shield charm around it."

"Wasn't the last person to do that at his age -?"

"Lily? Yes."

Silence reigned as the formidable woman processed what she'd been told. "How did he react?"

"Oh that was the best part… said that he'd noticed right from the start and applied what he'd learned in a book from Diagon Alley. But Minerva, I learned something terrible."

"You did? What was it?" she asked with cat like curiosity.

"Minerva, who did Albus tell you took Harry to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, he didn't actually. I assumed it had been Pomona or something."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Pomona? Pfft." He'd truly gained her attention now.

"Severus?"

"The person that took our illustrious boy who lived to the alley was Mr Rubeus Hagrid."

"WHAT?! Now, no disrespect but who in their right mind would send Hagrid?"

"Indeed." Severus was grateful that she agreed. "Unfortunately, the same conversation went south when I let it slip that I knew Lily."

"How is that bad Severus?"

"Well, for one thing, the conversation went from focusing on him to focusing on me. I've tried for so long to block the pain of losing her out but then he arrived here, got sorted into Slytherin, changed it within a day and acted _exactly like her._ All these years, I've been expecting a carbon copy of James Potter and instead I have to be reminded of the one woman I've ever loved. I don't know if I can hide my feelings anymore." He was struggling to keep his composure now. He began to pace.

Minerva got up, joining him. After five minutes, she managed to grab his arm and pull him into a tight embrace – one that he resisted at first but eventually gave into. "Let it out, dear one. Let it out."

 _Present Day_

He sat down heavily, sloshing his coffee as he reflected. Why did that woman bring out the weaknesses in him? Why was it that every time he saw her she said something that impacted him? Why was it that the Gryffindor Head of House looked passed the boundaries that wizarding society had set before them and stepped right through? She was an enigma.

He had worked so hard to build this persona and now two people were tearing it to shreds.

A knock on the door interrupted his reverie. "Yes?" He snapped.

"Professor, please, it's urgent."

He opened the door. "What in _Merlin's_ name could you want at this hour?"

"Harry's had a nightmare. His scar is bleeding." The student said.

In that moment, he wanted to bang his head on the wall until he could no longer feel anything. He grabbed his cloak and slipped out the door with his cloak. Would he ever have a morning where his coffee was finished?

SS HP SS HP SS HP

There was a flash of green light, a scream and then silence. The scene changed, and Dudley was chasing him. Uncle Vernon grabbed him. Another flash, this one black. Voldemort was reaching forward to grab him but everything shook.

He jolted awake. Someone was rubbing his back. He blinked, clearing the horrible dream from his memory. Was that - ?

"Professor Snape?"

"Indeed, Mr Potter. Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Sir, how did you know?"

"One of your classmates _kindly_ banged on my door telling me that you were having one and that your scar was bleeding."

A mumbled "sorry Professor" could be heard. Harry stiffened and then relaxed as Severus gently touched his scar. He briefly described what had happened during the nightmare while this was happening.

"It's a little red still. I'll put a salve on it that should help control the bleeding and prevent it from bruising."

"Thank you, sir." Harry whispered.

Severus nodded in reply. "I'll see you all at breakfast. See to it that your friends do not leave you alone."

"We'll look after him." The boys echoed.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

That morning, the group had their first transfiguration lesson. On the way, Harry and his friends discussed seating arrangements.

"Why don't we make it so that we're in the middle but surrounded by students from Ravenclaw?"

"Sounds like a plan Harry. Let's try it."

When they reached the classroom, Professor McGonagall was nowhere in sight. The room was set out much like Potions, where two students belonged to a desk. There were three rows across and ten down.

Harry and Blaise sat down at the desk in the very centre of the room. Behind them, Daphne sat with Tracey, Theo sat with Draco and so on, ending with Pansy and Millicent. Out them, only five Slytherins were willing to try. He rolled his eyes when the Ravenclaws entered and Pansy started ranting about blood purity. He could vaguely hear Daphne asking the girl next to her if she had a brother named John and Tracy introducing herself to a first year boy who went by Anthony.

A Ravenclaw sat next to him to he turned and said to her "Hey, I'm Harry. What's your name?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm Lila."

They chatted about their childhoods before Harry noticed a cat sitting on the desk. "Lila, do you think that cat is _actually_ a cat?" Blaise, who was beside him, almost fell off his seat when he overheard. How could it not be a cat?

Lila giggled. "Hmm, we'll have to wait and see. But there _are_ some markings around its eyes that suggest that maybe it's not." She smirked as she watched the cat shudder.

Harry and Lila's suspicions were confirmed when Stephen Cornfoot walked in late and it leapt off the desk, transforming into their esteemed Professor.

"Mr Cornfoot, would you care to explain why you are _fifteen_ minutes late?"

"Uh, uh, Peeves ma'am." He stuttered.

She scoffed but directed him with a flick of her hand to a desk at the front.

"Good Morning class, Welcome to Transfiguration. It is easily the most complex and dangerous branch of magic but very rewarding too. Anyone messing around in this class will be removed and never invited to come back. You have been duly warned." She proceeded after this to change her desk into a pig and back again. They could see what she meant now.

After taking copious notes, the students were finally allowed to have a go themselves. Professor McGonagall handed out match sticks and told them to transform it into a needle. Harry smiled – Hagrid had told him that his father's specialty had been transfiguration and as a result, he'd read up on that subject first.

Pulling out his wand, Harry visualised the change happening. Closing his eyes, he imagined wood becoming metal. A small pop and a gasp made him open his eyes. There before him was a bright silver knitting needle with jewels of every shade embedded within.

"Mr Potter, just what have you done?" McGonagall said in shock.

"Ma'am, I visualised the wood evolving into metal. The jewels were a bonus."

She snorted. "A bonus? Not even your father ever achieved it in his time. Take fifty points for Slytherin. That is the best first year transfiguration I have ever seen in my time as a Professor."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said kindly and began to help Blaise and Lila who were both looking at him with very wide eyes.

When class ended, she asked to borrow his needle to show to the rest of the teachers. He gave it to her and joined his friends.

HP SS

Finally, the joyous hour for lunch had arrived. Harry sat down heavily on the bench, hungry from learning so much about magic. He had to admit, Transfiguration was a very interesting subject.

"So guys, how do you think that went?" he asked.

"It was good, but I think we need to make it so that everyone sits with someone from the other house." Blaise said.

"I don't care." Draco chimed.

"Filthy mudbloods don't matter to me."

"Pansy, no one cares what you think." Daphne said snidely.

Harry choked back a laugh. In the two days he'd known her she'd done that many times. Pansy was a thorn in everyone's side and Daphne wasn't afraid to let her know. "Now now, children, play nice."

Tracey, who'd grown up in a muggle suburb, burst into giggles.

He turned to Blaise, trying desperately not to look Daphne in the eye, lest he see her reaction. He took a breath. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too, Blaise."

"Glad to hear it Potter." He wasn't quite there with the first name game yet.

Harry smiled. "I realised when I was talking to Lila that the best way for them to see that we're not evil is to talk to them. If we sit in a way that they have to be next to each of us, then voila!"

The others around him sat up straighter in realisation. All their lives they'd been stuck with the same families and then one boy had come along and shown them different.

"I like the way you work, Harry." Daphne said. He beamed at her.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

At the head table, Harry and his group of friends were being discussed. Minerva was proudly telling them what had happened in her first year lesson.

"Those young Slytherins came in and all sat down the middle row. With the exception of Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, they were very willing to try something new. Then your ones came in Filius and young Harry turned to Lila Walker to introduce himself. I've never seen anything like it – usually, the Slytherins would sit on one side and Ravenclaw on the other. Anyway, those two figured me out _before_ I transformed. BEFORE! No one has ever done that."

Severus smirked. Potter had been ripping up the old rivalries like they were cardboard. He was too smart for his own good.

"Oh, you think it's good now Severus. You'd think the fun would stop there but no, as it turns out, _that_ was just the beginning."

The other house heads now joined in laughing. "What happened next Minerva?" Filius squeaked.

"Well, I did my lecture and then gave them a match, like I always do. I walked around, instructing various students on how to do it and when I got to Potter, he had his eyes closed. He was concentrating very carefully and then there was a pop. I couldn't help but gasp. He'd created a masterpiece. Not even Albus has done what he did."

They were intrigued. "What did he do?" Pomona asked.

She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the jewelled needle.

"Oh. My. Word." The Hufflepuff head looked rather dizzy with excitement. A thud indicated that Filius had fallen off his seat. Severus himself had gone white in the face. Unfortunately, the chaos had attracted the headmaster's attention and they were graced with his presence also.

"What's this?" He asked with a twinkling eye.

"That is the work of Mr Harry Potter, first year Slytherin."

Albus looked like Severus felt – as though all the air had been sucked out of him. Not only had the boy shielded his cauldron, but he'd done a transfiguration that hadn't been done since the days of the founders.

"You did give him house points right?" Filius asked, now back in his seat.

"Yes of course, fifty."

Severus stood. He needed to hear the story from Potter himself.

HP SS HP SS

He was halfway through his egg and salad sandwich, when someone tapped on Harry's shoulder. He turned.

"Professor Snape?"

"Indeed. I've heard an interesting story about you, Mr Potter."

"Have you now?" Harry said, playing the fool.

"Don't play stupid with me. How did you do it?"

"Which part?"

"The needle, you dunderhead."

Harry smiled. "Nice word that, I must use it some day." Severus growled, he might be his mother's son but he had his father's cheek too. "I just visualised the wood turning into metal. The jewels were a bonus, like I told Professor McGonagall."

"Do you not realise that something that complex hasn't been done since the days of the founders?"

"That long ago eh?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Fifty points to Slytherin. If you continue as you have, you'll go extremely far. Now off to class all of you. What have you got?"

"Herbology sir." Daphne said.

HP SS HP SS

That night, Daphne had a new subject for her diary. Harry.

 _September 3, 1991._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've grown up my entire life with the same friends, going to the same parties and calling everyone by their last names. Until two days ago._

 _Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. From the offset, I knew he was different. Get this, the boy who lived grew up in the muggle world. So he hasn't lived knowing the families he should. He calls everyone by their first names. And he's encouraging us to do the same. It's weird._

 _And then there was the conversation he had with us when Draco Malfoy asked what was the worst house to have classes with. He told us that they were all good and much like ourselves. Today we sat so that we the Ravens had to talk to us. I sat next to Lisa Turpin – who'd ever think I'd be apart from Tracey. Anyway, she really nice and very smart._

 _At lunch we all reviewed what we thought and I told Potter I liked the way he worked. Only, when I did it I called him Harry and he beamed like a Christmas tree. It apparently must have meant something to him._

 _If this keeps going the way it has been, we're in for a rollercoaster ride. And when he gets his hands on the rest of the wizarding world, they'd better watch out._

 _I wonder what he'll do to shake the school's perceptions tomorrow?_

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Daphne Nicole Greengrass._

HP SS

The next day, they had charms class. Professor Flitwick was a kind man and although he was extremely short, he did not lack in wisdom.

Harry was rather amused to see that the man had to stand on a stack of books to see them all.

Again, the Slytherin first years went for the middle. But Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Tracy and although reluctant, Theo, took seats in a single line – meaning a Hufflepuff had to sit with each of them.

Susan Bones sat next to Harry.

"Hi Harry, I'm Susan."

"Oh, hey Susan. You were one of the first ones sorted weren't you?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Just after my best friend Hannah, who appears to be talking to your friend Daphne."

"Ah yes, we're trying something new."

"I think it's cool. I wanted to talk to you anyway because I had a message from my Auntie Amelia."

Harry smiled softly at her. "Yeah?"

"She's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She got a rather curious letter from a Goblin at Gringotts regarding you. Auntie would like to meet with you when you're available."

He stored this information away. "Tell her to send me a letter and I'll organise something with the headmaster or Professor Snape."

"Ok." She said brightly. They continued to get to know each other for the next ten minutes while Professor Flitwick just watched in amazement. Minerva had been serious.

He began his lesson by taking the register and then taught them about the basics of charms – why they were created, how one came up with the idea and how they could be used in ways other than the obvious.

HP SS

Over the next week, Severus and Harry had many encounters. And still the Professor could not bring himself to warn the young boy.

Eventually, the day for wellness checks arrived.

Madam Pomfrey stood at the door to the infirmary, smiling kindly. Warmth flooded Harry. "Come on then Mr Potter, let's have a look."

 **A/N: Well, another chapter. I'll admit this was more of a filler and kind of difficult to write compared to the last one. I had to read a fair few of my favourite stories to understand how to write a class. But I figured it was good to have a lead up chapter before the big 'Sev's suspicions are confirmed' bombshell. I know Harry and Susan's conversation seems random but the outcome of meeting with Amelia will change everything. Also, if you're reading this, I want your opinion – so obviously I have decided it's Harry/Daphne but are you more interested in a contract being discovered or them just naturally falling for each other?**


	4. Severus' Bombshell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to Infusions. Thanks to an amazing response to my question about Harry and Daphne – it's a landslide vote for contract and my favourite idea came from (** **. .86). Next question: should they find out between first and second year after Harry goes to stay with his friends, in which they keep it a secret from their friends for a while or third year (only issue with this is it's a way off). Thanks for your help. Of course, we ended with the start of the Wellness Check so we'll have that, Harry waking up, flying lessons and Harry finally talks to Dumbledore, where Severus makes a shocking announcement in response to Albus' Dursley argument. Sweet as bro! (Kiwi saying.)**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Over the next week, Severus and Harry had many encounters. And still the Professor could not bring himself to warn the young boy._

 _Eventually, the day for wellness checks arrived._

 _Madam Pomfrey stood at the door to the infirmary, smiling kindly. Warmth flooded Harry. "Come on then Mr Potter, let's have a look."_

 **Chapter 4: Severus' Bombshell**

Reluctantly, Harry entered the Wing. Daphne and Tracy had told him how kind the Matron was but nevertheless, when the Prefects had announced that first year Wellness Checks would be happening that week, his stomach had dropped. He'd be sent back again and the Dursley's would abuse him for 'snitching' about them.

"Strip down to your underpants if you will Mr Potter." She said to him.

Harry blanched. "What?" They'd see his scars, the marks that he'd worked so hard to conceal.

"Your underwear Mr Potter." She repeated. He looked worriedly to Professor Snape, who nodded. "Believe it or not, Mr Potter, we do not want to hurt you. This is for your benefit."

Harry sighed. "Well, alright. But don't laugh."

"Laugh, Mr Potter? What is there to laugh at?"

"I dunno. I might look funny. And you'll get in trouble." He said shyly.

Severus rolled his eyes while Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Just do it. Please. You haven't got anything the Matron hasn't seen."

"Fine…" Harry whined.

She handed him a robe and stepped out from the bed, pulling the curtain around her. While Harry put it on, Madam Pomfrey and Severus quietly whispered to each other.

"I think he's been beaten. The way he acts, it's eerily familiar." She said softly.

"I noticed it too – the moment I saw him. I was prepared to hate the boy on sight, what with him being the son of James Potter but having experienced what I have, I recognised the signs. His robes hang on him, and every time the mention of family comes up, he flinches and tries not to retreat within himself."

"But what happens if it's true? He can't go back to his relatives… surely not, Severus."

He sighed. "I have a backup plan, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, Poppy."

Once Harry was finally robed, Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain back. He sat atop the bed, looking rather small.

"Now Mr Potter, all I'm going to do is wave my wand over you and watch as the report creates itself."

Harry stiffened but nodded his reluctant permission. She did as promised and to his surprise a very pleasant tingling filled him. He, along with Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, watched in fascination as a scroll appeared and lengthened, writing copious notes as the scan progressed. His fascination however, turned to fear as both adults became progressively angrier. Professor Snape's lips were so thin they were a pale white line.

When the tingling ended, Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get Skele-Gro, Blood Replenishing Potion and Nutrient Supplement. She came back with an armful of bottles. "Mr Potter, please drink these and then answer my questions."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What are they?"

Professor Snape answered. "Mr P- Harry, if I may, the green one is Skelegro, which repairs broken bones; the blue one is a nutrient supplement; and the red one, unsurprisingly, is a blood replenishing serum. All are made by myself, so never fear, you are in good hands."

"But –" Harry began, giving the Professor a dubious look.

"Drink now, talk after." Professor Snape grunted.

Harry sighed and gulped down the Potions, trying his best not to gag. This was disgusting.

HP SS HP SS

 _A few minutes earlier…._

Severus watched in horror as the scroll lengthened. Out of all the cases he'd seen, this _had_ to be the worst. He glanced at it while he could. _Six_ broken ribs? Wrist cracked ten times? Fractured shoulder right now? How was Lily's son still alive? He sighed. "Oh, my Flower, I let you down?"

He smirked when the boy asked what the potions were? Harry definitely took after Lily in that regard. He was going to enjoy this.

So, he began. "Mr P- Harry, if I may, the green one is Skelegro, which repairs broken bones; the blue one is a nutrient supplement; and the red one, unsurprisingly, is a blood replenishing serum. All are made by myself, so never fear, you are in good hands." His thoughts ran wild as he said it. He wasn't the youngest Potions Master in a century for nothing. Skelegro was disgusting but thanks to his developments, it was far better than it had been. The nutrient potion would get rid of Harry's unnatural scrawniness and the blood replenishing serum, although horrible, would make the boy look a great deal healthier.

HP SS HP SS

Finally, the potion 'drinking' was over. Harry sat back with a sigh of relief. "May I have some water?"

Snape nodded. "Misty!"

A funny looking creature with rather long, floppy ears and a white dress appeared. "Yes Master Sevvy?"

"I wonder if you could bring a cup of water for Mr Potter here?"

It nodded excitedly and popped away. "What was that sir? I've not seen it in any of my books."

"That, Mr Potter, is a house elf. Now, how do you feel?"

Harry paused, surveying his aches and pains, only to find he had none. He said as much to his head of house, who looked subtly satisfied. The nurse returned. "Mr Potter, if you'll please answer my questions honestly, this will go well."

The return of Misty provided a welcome distraction. He nodded stiffly, waiting for the first one.

"Now, I see here that you, until today, had six broken ribs. What, or rather who, was the cause of that?"

Harry's hesitation was all the answer they needed. The Professor nodded impatiently, nostrils flaring like a dragon.

"Oh, uh, nothing?"

"Nothing, Mr Potter? Try again." Snape was growing madder by the second, although Harry couldn't understand why.

"Just, just, a… wall."

"Do I have to shove Veritaserum down your throat too?"

Madam Pomfrey tutted. "Oh Severus, do calm down. Mr Potter, you do know you're not the first or last abuse case I've seen, don't you?"

"A-a-abuse? Ma'am?"

She handed him a calming potion and once he'd taken that, a lemon drop to take away the taste. "Now, tell me, would you like to try again?"

Harry sighed. "What's in it for me?"

Severus rolled his eyes. That was a Slytherin response if he'd ever heard one.

"Safety."

"If I must. _Fine._ It was my uncle and cousin. Happy now?" He said angrily.

"Yes, very. How did it happen?"

Harry sighed again, keeping his lips sealed.

"Please, Mr Potter. We are _not_ here to hurt you. If you're honest with us, we will reward you with more than just safety."

"How do you know I'll be safe?"

"I've been a nurse for many years. Trust me, I know these things."

"Promise?"

"I promise. When you're ready, please tell me."

Harry pondered the pros and cons of it. Yes, he could be putting himself in danger but the two adults before him really did seem to care. And he was feeling so much better already. He took a deep breath.

"It was after Diagon Alley. I got home after being with Hagrid and my uncle was waiting there at the door, anger blazing in his eyes. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. After a few hits, he pushed me back into my cupboard and told me I was to have no meals for a week. One night, I snuck out and Dudley was there. He decided it was his turn and knocked me down before kicking me in the ribs over and over."

"And what, Mr Potter, do you mean by 'back into my cupboard'?"

"Oh, it was my room as a child." He was speaking a little more freely now.

Severus smiled to himself. Those lemon drops, laced with Veritaserum, worked like a charm every time.

"What about your wrist?"

"Harry Hunting."

She went white. "Harry _what_?"

"My cousin and his friends chased after me for fun, seeing who could get me the most. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon think it's funny."

Severus' mouth dropped open. "Did you say Petunia? _The_ Petunia? You live with that horse faced jealous little excuse for a human?"

"Yes, sir."

He shook his head. "And your shoulder Harry?"

"Uh, I fell out of bed after a nightmare sir. You can ask Blaise or Theodore if you don't believe me? Not even Draco would deny it."

"Alright then Mr Potter. Just a couple more questions and then I shall let you sleep." Madam Pomfrey tutted.

Harry's mind whirled. Had he really said all that? What spell had she put on him?

"How long have they been treating you this way?"

"As long as I can remember ma'am."

"And why has no one done anything?"

"They threatened me if I told."

Severus sighed as Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a sleeping draught. This was bad. Very bad.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Hours later, Harry opened his eyes to find two blurs hanging over him. He reached groggily for his glasses, sliding them on so he could see. As he'd predicted, the blurs were Daphne and Tracy. Sitting up, he saw his dorm mates standing in a group behind them.

"Harry!" the girls shrieked in excitement. "When you didn't turn up for study hour, we found Professor Snape and he told us you were in here. We were dead worried. We thought something dreadful had happened. What happened?"

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "It's alright. I just had my wellness check."

"Are you alright?" Daphne gasped.

"Fine, fine. She just had me take a couple of potions before sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"Daph, I'm fine."

"If you insist." She sighed doubtfully. "Oh Harry. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

He held out his arms. "C'mere." She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and cried.

Once all was calm, Harry's friends updated him on what had been happening while he'd been gone. Weasley had tried, with Finnigan and Thomas, to poison one of the older Slytherins; Blaise and Draco had argued over who was the better flier; and someone had started a rumour that an old betrothal contract had been discovered.

"Who started that?"

"One of the pureblood elite – Parkinson I think." Draco answered.

"Do you think there's any truth in it? Who between?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but who _ever_ believes her? Not sure, I stopped listening when I heard she was the one who'd said it."

The rest shrugged. "Anyway, we're only eleven… it can't be any of us." Blaise added chirpily.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

By the time Harry was released from the hospital wing, it was time for their first flying lesson. It was a clear and breezy day, the grass rippled under their feet as the they marched down the perfect sloped lawns to the grounds, standing in front of the rippling trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Arriving, the group of Slytherins discovered that the Gryffindor's were already there, as were twenty broomsticks in neat lines on the grass. Harry had heard complaints from other students about the school brooms, but these didn't look too bad.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Madam Hooch, a short woman with grey spiked hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "What are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone, stand by a broomstick. Hurry now." Harry glanced at his broom, which was old, and had had twigs that stuck out at odd angles. "Now, stick your right hand over the brrom and say 'up'!"

"UP!" the first years shouted with varying degrees of confidence. Harry's jumped into his hand instantly, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's just rolled over, Blaise's twitched and across from him, Neville Longbottom stood paralysed in fear. Harry could hear a quaver in Neville's voice that indicated _very_ clearly that he wanted to stay right where he was, thank you very much. Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off and went up and down each line, ensuring that they all had the correct technique. When she was happy she instructed them to kick off on her whistle. "Three – two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back!" she shouted to no avail. Neville was rising straight up, like a wine cork. Harry watched with horror as Neville slipped and landed with a thud on the ground below.

She bent over him, her face pale. "Broken wrist. Off to the hospital wing we go. Everyone else, stay here and do not move. If you do, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Ronald Weasley made the mistake of grabbing Neville's Remembrall, which according to Theodore had been given to him by his grandmother in the owl post that morning. Grinning evilly, he threw it in the air, flying off after it. "Think I'll leave this here. Good place for Neville to find it, isn't it lads?" He said, nodding towards Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

Harry decided enough was enough. He mounted his broom again and flew at Ron. "Give it here, Weasley. That's not yours."

"Fly for it!"

He threw it once more. Harry shot off after it. The girls watched in astonishment as he whipped through the air like he'd been born flying and caught it. He landed gently among claps.

"HARRY POTTER!" An angry voice called from a nearby tower.

"Oops," Harry muttered under his breath.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The next week was agony for Severus. Following Harry's brave act, chaos had reigned amongst the staff and students. There'd been no choice but to appoint him seeker, at least according to Minerva. She'd even gone and bought him a broom and watched proudly from the sidelines as Harry learned the ins and outs of Quidditch.

He'd been amused, of course, to find that Harry was smothered in hugs and kisses by the first year Slytherin girls, Daphne and Tracy.

Once the shock was over, he'd gathered his resources for the fateful chat with Dumbledore. He'd contacted everyone he could, from Rita Skeeter to Amelia Bones. He needed as much help as he could to win this battle. Minerva and Poppy were on his side, but that didn't feel like enough.

Finally, it was time.

 _Severus_

 _I must see you about something. Please see me in your office at your earliest convenience._

 _A.P.W.B.D_

This was perfect. He gathered a handful of floo powder and a roll of parchment, sent a patronus to Minerva and Poppy, and motioned his hand forward to the fireplace, throwing it in. "Albus Dumbledore's office!"

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As it turned out, Harry had been grabbed by Minerva on his way to lunch and escorted to the headmaster's tower. He looked around nervously. He'd never been in Dumbledore's office. One thing was for sure, this was definitely the most interesting office he'd entered in his three weeks at Hogwarts. A bright red and orange bird was perched on the desk, portraits could be seen snoozing and the shelves were filled with books on every kind of magic and trinkets that showed you where someone was or if they were safe. It was quite the sight to behold. Behind the desk was Albus Dumbledore himself. And he was about to be burned.

To Harry's right was Professor McGonagall and to his left, Madam Pomfrey. Snape was directly ahead of them, poised with a scroll in hand. Harry watched as his head of house stepped forward, anger emanating off him.

"Albus, what was it you wished to see me about and why do I have an audience?"

"I merely wanted to know how you thought he was doing in Slytherin. They happen to be here, although I don't know why."

Severus huffed. "Mr Potter is performing extremely well in all his classes. His friends tell me that he's already transformed their opinions on blood purity and is working towards inter-house unity. Within Slytherin house itself, he is well liked and only bothered by a few of the Pureblood Elite that do not agree with his views. His health however is another story. Poppy, if you will."

Poppy stepped forward. "Albus, he cannot go back to those people you placed him with."

"I second that." Minerva said loudly from her place beside Harry.

Albus looked at Severus in confusion. "I also agree, Headmaster."

"What is going on?"

Severus tapped the scroll, which unrolled with a flourish. Madam Pomfrey spoke. "When Mr Potter came to me, I was expecting another normal healthy report. The results were the _complete_ opposite, no disrespect to you Harry. _Six_ broken ribs, _wrist_ broken ten times, fractured shoulder. I honestly don't know how he's alive."

"That all sounds very sad but what does this have to do with his relatives?"

A hiss from the corner told him this was the wrong thing to say. "Albus, they are the ones that did it. I told you they were the worst sort of muggles."

"Petunia, Vernon and Dudley did this? Mr Potter is it true?"

He nodded shyly. "Yes sir, and I lived in a cupboard for ten years. They only moved me to Dudley's second bedroom because of the letter."

"Forgive an old man for his mistakes please. If I had known… but no place was safe. There wasn't anyone that could do it."

"That's where you're wrong Albus. Lily named me Godfather in her second will." Severus drawled. A knock on the door followed.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Outside the office, a young eleven year old girl heard the extent of Harry Potter's injuries. She sprinted back to her common room, falling tearfully into the arms of her best friend.

No one noticed the beetle on the window of the headmaster's office. No one, except Severus Snape.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, I went on holiday and then when I came back my mum bought me Harry Potter (the 16 disc set) and we've been binge watching it. Did you catch my hint at future events? Remember, if you're reviewing, please be nice. Also, I know a lot went on but I think it flowed fairly well compared to my past writing.**


	5. Severus Snape and the Halloween Troll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Welcome back to Infusions! I'm going crazy with excitement writing this story. I will admit it was partially inspired by Becoming Alpha, but it's gone in a completely different direction from Miriam's and I love the ideas that hit me in the middle of the night. Anyway, let's pick up where we left off with Severus' Bombshell and the mysterious visitor, then we'll skip ahead a month or so (with a mention of what's happened in between) to Halloween where Harry saves someone from a troll and then ends up confronting Daphne, who has been acting strangely around him. My chapter title is a lighthearted jab at myself because this story has become as much about Severus as it has Harry. Reading Suggestion: 3/4 width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Outside the office, a young eleven year old girl heard the extent of Harry Potter's injuries. She sprinted back to her common room, falling tearfully into the arms of her best friend._

 _No one noticed the beetle on the window of the headmaster's office. No one, except Severus Snape._

 **Chapter 5: Severus Snape and the Halloween Troll**

"Get the door please, Harry." Severus said kindly, basking in the glory of knowing something the almighty Albus Dumbledore didn't.

Harry cracked a grin. "Yes, sir." He opened the door to find Amelia Bones, Susan's auntie and Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

"Looks like we didn't need to organise a time, Mr Potter – fate has done it herself."

Minerva snorted and watched with heavy interest as she made her way over to Severus.

"I saw one of your Slytherin students on my way up. She looked rather upset. Anyway, what do you need from me, Severus?" She winked at him, fully aware of his request. They were merely acting for Albus' sake. They'd been preparing the proper resources for weeks.

"I do believe you have some forms I need." He sneered, deliberately not looking Albus in the eye, for fear that he would burst out laughing.

"Guardianship forms? Indeed."

"Guardian? What's going on?" Harry asked, now confused.

Poppy squatted next to him. "Professor Snape is your godfather, as per your mother's will. It means that he'll look after you and give you a home."

Harry looked at Severus in disbelief. "Really? I don't have to go back? You truly mean it?"

For the first time since Lily Evans Potter passed away, Albus Dumbledore saw a real smile from Severus Snape. "Really."

Amelia cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to disrupt this happy moment, Severus are you going to press charges?"

"Against?"

"Harry's family."

Severus turned to Harry once more. "It's really up to him. Harry, would you like to press charges?"

"Against my uncle, yes. But not my aunt or cousin. I would prefer it if Dudley had some sort of counselling that will help him break free of his behaviour though. He's my age, why should he go to jail?"

"You not only have your mother's eyes, but her heart too." Albus said from the corner. "I truly am sorry for what they put you through and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Harry nodded stiffly. He just wanted to be with his friends, not here talking legal charges.

"I'll go back to the office and get that started. Severus, here's your forms. Harry, I'll meet with you properly when it suits your new guardian. Also, one of you may wish to take him to Gringotts. I got a letter saying they needed to see him again. I have no clue why it came to me, but there you are. Albus, may I use your floo to leave?"

"Of course, my dear."

In his office, later that evening, Severus reflected on how the meeting had gone. Everything had played out exactly as he planned it, Harry was better off and Amelia had arrived at the perfect time. It seemed his preparation beforehand had paid off. However, he was disturbed by the fact that one of his snakes had been upset. He'd have to monitor them more closely and see if he could figure out which one it was.

 _Help me please Lily._

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The next month passed quickly. Severus wasted no time in filling out the necessary forms, sending them off the second they were completed. An interview was conducted following this to ensure he was right for Harry. Once he was cleared, Harry and Severus took the recommended trip to Gringotts, in which the joint will of Lily and James was read. As it turned out, his parents had stated that Peter Pettigrew had been made secret keeper. Griphook then revealed that Harry _had_ been sent the same letter as Amelia but someone else had collected it. This upset Severus greatly.

With the influence of a new guardian, Harry quickly gained a better work ethic and his grades increased drastically within a week. He attended Quidditch practice most nights of the week – Flint had been working them rather hard as the first game was against their arch rival team, Gryffindor. His friendship with the first years in his house blossomed and each made a dedicated effort to improve inter house relations.

Finally, it was time for the Halloween feast. Thousands of live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, forming strange black clouds over the food. As per Hogwarts tradition, the food suddenly appeared on the golden plates. Conversation broke out immediately as staff and students alike reached for their favourite treats. For both Harry and Severus, it was a hard night as it represented the day they'd lost Lily. Harry was lost in thought when he was tapped on the shoulder by Tracey.

"You alright Harry?"

He smiled weakly. "Just thinking about mum." He was just helping himself to some rice and roast vegetables when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and absolute terror on his face. He received many strange looks as he slumped against the head table and gasped "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you out to know." He then sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

Chaos erupted. "SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately. We will continue the feast there."

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked Blaise as they began to walk back to the Slytherin common room.

"They're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe it was a joke." He replied.

They walked in silence through the crowds of worried Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for a few moments before Harry grabbed Blaise's arm.

"What is it?"

"Daphne. She went to the bathroom before the feast. She wouldn't know about the troll."

A scream echoed through the corridor. "Let's go!"

On their way, they ducked into an alcove because footsteps were quickening behind them. Fear raced through their veins. Had they been seen by Snape? The pair peered out, only to find that it was Quirrell crossing the corridor.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked. "Why is he not going in the same direction as the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me – I have no clue." Blaise whispered in reply.

Harry looked around a little more. "Wait, he's heading for the third-floor corridor!" They were about to follow him when a suspicious smell filled their nostrils. The screaming continued. "Come on, Daph is more important."

"Did you just call her _Daph_?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Harry blushed and kept running. They had to save her. The sight that greeted them when they reached the girl's bathroom was positively horrific. At least twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull stony grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small coconut like head perched atop. It had short, thick legs and flat, horny feet and in its hand was a huge club that it dragged along the floor. The smell that came off it was rather like Dudley's old socks or the old Stonewall high uniform his Aunt Petunia had boiled. In the corner, Daphne was shrinking against the wall. She looked rather faint.

"We've got to work quickly," Harry whispered to Blaise. "Confuse it!" He grabbed a tap and threw it at the troll's head. It stopped just shy of Daphne and lumbered around, blinking stupidly. Harry's heart was in his throat as he watched it pick Blaise up and shake him around.

"Harry!" Daphne yelled. "Use your brain! What charm did we just practice in class?"

"The levitation charm."

"Don't tell me, use it. It'll come back for me when it's done with Blaise!" She growled angrily. Looking deeper, Harry saw fear beneath the anger.

"Oh! Uh, _Wingardium Leviosa._ " He pointed his wand at the only thing he could think of – its club. The trio watched in fascination as the club did a loop, moved side to side and then fell with a sickening crunch onto its owner's head. The troll tilted and crashed to the ground. Daphne, who'd moved just in time, said "is it dead?"

He looked at it, and then looked back it her. "No, just knocked out. Us though, that's a different story. Quickly, grab onto me and pretend you're crying. _The teachers are coming._ " She did as he suggested and clung tightly to him.

The teachers surveyed the scene with a mix of horror, pride and fascination. How had three eleven year olds managed to defeat a troll?

Severus looked at Harry. "You, young man, are in very big trouble. We'll be having words after this. Miss Greengrass, perhaps you might like to stop crying for a moment and tell us what the blazes has happened?"

Daphne turned to face them. Harry noted with horror that she really _had_ been crying. "Yes, Professor Snape. I went after the troll because I thought I could defeat it alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "How _interesting_ considering you never turned up at the feast. Perhaps you were the one to let it in?"

"No sir, definitely not!" He continued to stare at her with a hard look in his eyes. "Oh fine, I knew Harry might be upset and I couldn't face seeing him like that tonight. I hid in my dorm and then I needed to use the bathroom."

Harry's face twisted in surprise. " _What?_ "

She looked down in shame, whispering "I care too much." No one heard but Severus.

"Mr Zabini, take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing and get yourselves checked. When you're done, return directly to your dormitory. And I'm taking ten points each from Slytherin for your idiocy." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

Harry watched solemnly as his friends left. He'd almost gotten them killed. He didn't deserve to be here. A movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Professor Quirrell was twitching.

"Come, everyone, let us take our leave. Mr Potter, _follow me_."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

After a very tense walk through the dungeons, they arrived in Severus' office. Severus unlocked it with his wand, beckoned Harry in, and secured it again. He would not be interrupted. Not if he could help it.

"Mr Potter, I swore to your mother when she asked me that I would never lay a hand on you in punishment. So, I won't hit you, but I would very much _appreciate_ it if you sat down and told me _the truth._ I know your friend Miss Greengrass was leaving something out. I would like to hear it from you."

The enormity of what had just occurred hit Harry all at once and he began to shake. Severus sighed and summoned a house elf to bring some hot chocolate laced with calming potion.

"Your mother insisted that chocolate fixed everything. I reluctantly agree with her."

Harry sniffled. "She did?"

"Yes Harry. Now please, tell me the truth."

He sighed. "Honestly sir, she's been acting funny since the day I was summoned to Dumbledore's office."

Severus mind quickened. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I came back and she was clinging to Tracy, who said she'd been upset by something. I never pried but I think it's to do with me."

Severus nodded. "Continue. This a rather curious tale."

Harry rolled his eyes. Didn't the man understand he was trying to prolong punishment? "I'd been a little down during the day and the others wanted to stick with me. All of us headed off to the feast at seven and Daphne said she'd be there soon – claimed she had something else to do and that she'd meet us in the hall after she'd freshened up in the bathroom. Blaise and I were on the way to the common room with everyone else when we realised she was there."

Severus sighed. "Anything else, Mr Potter?"

"Actually, yes sir. When we were going to get Daphne, I noticed Professor Quirrell was heading towards the third floor. And then, just before we all left, he was twitching." Harry looked down. "Wait, sir, you're bleeding!"

"I'll deal with it later. Now, your punishment. I expect an essay from each of you saying what you could have done differently. For example, you could have told a teacher and then gone to your common room as planned."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Alright now. Off to your common room, I'll see you in the morning." He led Harry to the door, grabbing him quickly before he left and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh Lily." He whispered as he lay down that night. "What am I going to do?"

HP SS HP SS HP SS

In the Slytherin girls' dormitory, Daphne Greengrass wrote in her diary again.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Tonight it was Halloween. It was the worst one I've ever experienced. I almost died._

 _Harry has already changed us so much. Even I've become more open. Anyway, I knew it would be hard for him, with it being the anniversary of his parents' death. So, I ran. I hid in the bathroom. And he ended up saving me from a troll. I tried to lie my way out of it but Professor Snape is too clever._

 _Honestly, I haven't been able to look him in the eye since I the day he was in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. That day, I realised how much I care about him. I mean, there was a connection before but now it's like I can't breathe without thinking of him. And it's not in a sisterly way. It's almost like having Lloyd back. It's like a second chance._

 _I know that eventually I'll have to own up to him. I shouldn't be like this. But I fear that if I don't distance myself, I'll lose him too. I must write home and tell mother what happened. She'll have some good advice. Maybe I should ask her about that contract rumour too. If anyone will know, it's her._

 _Bye for now_

 _Daphne_

HP SS HP SS HP SS

After a while, Harry became increasingly more worried about Daphne. For six weeks, she'd been acting like he was about to break and every time she looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes. She'd been even worse since he'd saved her from the troll. It was time to talk to her. The following Saturday, he had a perfect opportunity. Everyone else was in the library. She'd declined, saying she didn't feel good. Harry seized it, telling only one housemate his true intention.

The common room was quiet. A couple of older Slytherins sat around doing homework. Daphne was sat on a chair, her knees up and her face pale. Tracey had quietly whispered to him that she'd been crying again.

He wandered over to her. "Daphne, come for a walk. The fresh air will do you good."

"I don't wanna." she whispered.

"Daph, please. There's something I need help with and only you can do it."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. Did he know her secret? Had Tracey spilled?

Harry reached a hand out, helping her off the chair. "Go get your shoes and your cloak. I'll be waiting." It was completely silent, save for the occasional sigh from a stressed O.W.L or N.E.W.T student.

She looked a lot better when she came down.

The pair, now best friends, walked silently for a few minutes until Harry spotted his favourite tree. "Let's go sit down over there."

When they were seated, he called for a house elf and asked for hot chocolate. Severus had recommended it after the incident with the Halloween troll. He'd also said that chocolate was Lily's go to when things went pear shaped.

"We're all worried about you, Daphne. Tracey told me the other day you've been a bit upset."

"She did, did she?"

"Daph, she was in tears herself!" Harry admonished her. "She loves you! You've been her best friend as long as she can remember. She said to me that when you're hurt, she's hurt. She didn't tell me what you were upset about but I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

"Why would you say that? Where's your proof?" she choked out.

He put a hand on her shoulder, sighing as she flinched. She sniffed, and his heart broke.

"Oh Daph, I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you tell me what it was I did?" Harry asked softly, taking a deep sip from his cup of cocoa.

She did the same, trying her best to block out the pain.

"Daphne, please. I need to know so I can fix it."

"It's not something you've done wrong, Harry." A tear creeped it's way down her cheek, and more quickly followed. Six weeks of pain was making itself known.

Harry scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You're my best friend, apart from Tracey and Blaise. Please trust me. You can cry as much as you want, just please… trust me."

The dam burst. She couldn't stop the tears now. Not even Harry's soft whisper of "shhhh" could help her.

"When I was six years old, I had a friend." She began. "His name was Lloyd. From the moment we met in Primary school, we were like brother and sister. I met Tracey later that year and the three of us were tight as could be. One day, Lloyd didn't show up at school. We knew where he lived, so Tracey and I convinced dad to go to his house. His parents were out, but dad had his wand. He unlocked the door and…" A sob escaped. Harry drew his handkerchief from his robes. She dabbed at her nose. "Lloyd was on the floor, dead. The muggle authorities later told us he'd been pushed and beaten. It was lucky we found him, they said."

He tightened his hold on her, offering comfort where he could. "I'm sorry Daphne."

"It's alright. You didn't know. Anyway, when I found out you were in Dumbledore's office, I went after you. I thought maybe it was a trap or something. You all went in and, well, I hid in a corner by the door. I heard them talking, Snape telling Dumbledore that you couldn't live with your family. Then Pomfrey."

"You heard what they did to me didn't you? You heard about my ribs and how they locked me in the cupboard… that's why you've been like that? That's why you couldn't look me in the eye?"

She nodded tearfully. He blew out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Harry. I let you down."

"Let me down? How?"

"I couldn't face seeing you, so I ran. I was selfish. I told Tracey too."

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm not mad, Daph."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. But next time, I want you to come to me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." she whispered. "Harry, for what it's worth, I'm glad that you're safe. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And I'm definitely glad that you don't have to go back to those muggles."

The pair hugged tightly and then sat back to finish their hot chocolates. They knew not what they would face in the future, only that they surely wanted to face it together.

 **A/N: Oh my word! Confession, I wrote the last scene first and then pieced the rest together. I knew that every so often I want to have things happen that draw them closer until eventually (in third year) the truth comes out. Also, let me know… do you still want Ginny to be the one in the chamber or shall I twist it so that it's Daphne? Ps there's only another 4 or 5 chapters for first year. I do hope you enjoyed and please return next time for Harry's first Quidditch game and Rita Skeeter's 'article of the century' in the Daily Prophet.**


	6. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back to Infusions! In this episode, we have the first official quidditch game, a couple of light-hearted scenes of fun between friends, and Daphne writes a letter to her. Plus, as I promised, Rita reveals all. Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

" _Harry, for what it's worth, I'm glad that you're safe. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And I'm definitely glad that you don't have to go back to those muggles."_

 _The pair hugged tightly and then sat back to finish their hot chocolates. They knew not what they would face in the future, only that they surely wanted to face it together_.

 **Chapter 6: Slytherin vs Gryffindor**

"Harry, you've got to eat something. I know you're nervous, but you need your strength for the game." Daphne pressed.

Harry sighed. "I guess."

"Harry James Potter!" She yelled, amusing others in the Great Hall. "If you don't start eating in the next minute, I will drag Professor Snape to this table and make him watch."

"No need, Miss Greengrass. I'm here." Severus intoned from behind them.

Harry paled. "But, sir, I feel sick. What if we lose and I'm the reason why?"

"You won't lose, Harry. You caught that Remembrall of Longbottom's. Surely you can catch a snitch. If I may sit down?"

"Of course, here Professor. Have my seat." Blaise offered.

Severus wrinkled his nose. "With all due respect, I think I need to be where Greengrass is so I can watch my ward eat."

"Your ward?" Nott asked.

"Tell no one, Mr Nott. I'm sure that bloody Rita Skeeter will rat me out anyway. As Mr Potter's relatives are unsuitable for him now, I am temporarily his guardian." Severus held his breath and hoped that Theodore would believe him.

Daphne whispered to Severus that she had an idea and moved to sit beside Harry. She reached in front of her and filled a bowl of oatmeal, before nodding that she was ready. Severus flicked his wand and settled in to watch the show. Feeling slightly sorry for the boy, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial.

"Here, take this. It's a stomach soother. When you've had that, your little _girlfriend_ here is going to feed you. I wouldn't recommend trying to escape either. I think you'll find you can't."

"What? Why?"

"Just eat, child. Miss Greengrass, if you will."

So for fifteen minutes, Harry had to endure the torture of being fed oatmeal and buttered toast while everyone watched. He'd be the butt of people's jokes for weeks.

"Is it nearly over?" Harry groaned.

Daphne playfully patted his cheek, making Severus bite his tongue in an effort to keep from laughing. "Yes dear. One more bite."

He couldn't hold it any longer. "Excuse me a moment, I must use the restroom. You may release the prisoner when you're ready."

"Harry, you'll do fine." Tracey reassured him. "You've been practicing for weeks."

"I know, but I've never done anything like this before," Harry admitted quietly. "What if something happens to me? You know Daphne will crumble again."

"I'd take care of her. But you'll be fine. If you can rip an inter-house rivalry to shreds in the space of a week, you can win a quidditch match."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Right you are sister!"

"Come on. Just think about how you feel when you fly and hold onto that sensation."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined the rush he got taking off; the feeling of belonging that enveloped him when he soared like an eagle above the clouds. To his surprise, the tension left his shoulders. He was ready. "Okay, let's do this."

Tracey left and was replaced by Flint, who slapped him on the shoulder encouragingly. "This is your moment, Potter. Do us proud."

Harry walked out onto the field, shielded by Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper and Adrian Pucey, one of the chasers, and smiled slightly at the plethora of whispers that shot around the stadium. Upon seeing Madam Hooch, he schooled his face into a blank mask.

"Now, I want a nice clean game from _all_ of you," she said purposefully, eyeing Flint. Harry did his best to hold back a snicker – Flint was well known for not playing fair. "Mount your brooms, please, and kick off upon my whistle."

The second her whistle blew, Harry was in the air above everyone else. For the most part, he managed to successfully tune out the commentator, Lee Jordan – although some of his jokes caught Harry's attention.

While darting here and there for the sake of keeping the game interesting, he listened for key words pertaining to the snitch, players off their brooms and time outs. Pucey had just scored a goal against Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper, when he saw the Snitch by Angelina Johnson's left ear. Lila Santiago, his opposing seeker had not seen it, so he took an opportunity to look at the score. Slytherin was ahead by thirty points. Now was his chance, he thought to himself as he hovered beside the Ravenclaw stands. He shot forward.

All of a sudden, his broom did something strange – it bucked. Not once, but three times. Had it been just once, it might not have mattered. Harry began to slide off the broom. Frantically, he looked around, studying each face in the crowd with his trained eye. Nothing seemed out of place until he found the teachers box. Severus and Professor Quirrell were both muttering furiously and showed know signs of stopping. He knew Severus would never purposely harm him so he fought to get back on and yelled "Professor Quirrell, you might as well give up now. I know it's not dad!"

Harry's yell provided a blessed moment of relief from being cursed. He reached his arm out and grasped the Snitch. The bucking began again.

"I've had enough of you trying to kill me! I know you let the troll in, because it sure as hell couldn't have been my best friend. And, I saw you heading to the corridor when you were needed in the dungeons!" Harry flew straight toward the man. In his haste to get away, Quirrell made a fatal mistake. He fell backwards and with him, his turban.

Shouts of terror filled the air. The screens that Draco had convinced his father to install showed everyone what Harry saw. He was looking straight into the blood-red eyes of Lord Voldemort, the man who killed his parents.

When Harry nearly fell off the broom, Severus' heart stopped. Something wasn't right. He looked to his left, all was normal. He looked to his right, all was normal. It was when he turned to look behind him that he spotted the problem – Quirrell. He had to think of a solution, a way to stop him. He began to rise from his seat, determined to get to his young snakes.

"Professor Quirrell, you might as well give up now! I know it's not dad!"

The bucking subsided for a moment. The stern professor's heart inflated with joy and disbelief – joy that Harry was alright and disbelief that he'd called him dad. His mind ticked. If only he could get over there… His plan was foiled by his seeker throttling full force towards them. Severus tracked the boy, trying to predict his course. Harry's next words made it quite obvious who his target was.

"I've had enough of you trying to kill me! I know you let the troll in, because it sure as hell couldn't have been my best friend. And, I saw you heading to the corridor when you were needed in the dungeons!"

That boy was definitely Lily's. He watched in horror with the rest of the school as the cowardly defence professor stumbled towards the stairs and tripped. And when the turban went flying below, he wished he'd died that Halloween. Lord Voldemort was most definitely _not_ dead.

"Merlin's Beard!" Severus exclaimed. He prayed order would be restored quickly. It appeared an answer was a long way off.

One moment Harry was flying, and the next he was waking up in the hospital wing.

"Not again," he moaned. "Why me?"

His moan alerted the nurse. "Good, you're awake. Severus will be back shortly. He's gone to check on your friends."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned slightly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I flew at Quirrell, he fell, and his turban went with him. I looked into Voldemort's eyes and then my scar began to burn."

"It's true then? You-know-who was there?"

"Yes ma'am. Now can you tell me how I ended up in this blessed bed again?"

She sighed. "You're persistent, just like your mother. Ah, Professor Snape, just the person I wanted to see. Perhaps you'd like to answer Harry's question of what happened after he saw he-who-must-not-be-named."

Severus growled. "All right woman. But you owe me." He softened his features and turned to Harry. "When you saw Voldemort, the school erupted into panic. Unfortunately, he fully possessed Professor Quirrell and took over his wand. He shot a _bombarda_ curse at the stand as he was escaping and some of the fragments landed in your face."

"Wow. Is my broom alright? What's been done with Quirrell?"

"That's my boy. Always thinking of others. Professor Quirrell did not survive, nor did your broom. I'm sorry Harry."

A tear snuck out of Harry's eye. That broom had been his first gift since his return, not including Hedwig.

"Oh Harry, it'll be alright. I'll buy you a new one. Come here." Severus gently took Harry in his arms and held him.

"But that would cost you money." Harry said quietly.

"You silly boy! You're my son in all but blood. Of course I want to buy one. I love you."

Harry sniffled. "So I can still call you dad?"

In that moment, Severus could have sworn Lily was there. "You can call me whatever you want. Your mother used to call me Sev. She was the only one that got away with it."

"Wouldn't you buying me things make you look bad? Aren't you supposed have a reputation for being evil?"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Which bit?"

"The evil bit."

"Uh, I heard it somewhere. Can't remember where."

Severus sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright Harry."

It took three days of taking endless amounts of potions before Harry was released. As it happened, someone had informed the younger Slytherins that he was returning, so when Harry entered the common room that evening he was attacked by hugs.

"Oh, mate, I was worried there would be no one to help me with my charms homework," Blaise teased when Harry finally sat down.

"I was worried I'd have no one to annoy," Draco added.

"We thought there wouldn't be any cute guys to gossip about," the girls chimed in.

"I got scared because I thought the Dark Lord actually had a chance," said Theodore Nott.

Harry began to laugh, all tension falling away from him. What had happened at the Quidditch game was scary, but it didn't matter because his friends were surrounding him. Slytherin was a different group than the one he'd entered, and Hogwarts was thriving as a result. "Never fear, for Harry is here!" he responded happily. "Now, where can I get some food around here?"

His friends led him to the table over by the fireplace and stood with him all evening, doing their best to make him laugh. As they got into bed that night, the boys had a conversation that would change Harry's entire life.

"Hey Harry, you like anyone?" Nott threw across the room.

"Like?"

"Don't play the fool. You got a crush on anyone?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm only eleven."

"Please, Daphne and Tracy have been planning their weddings since they could walk." Draco scoffed. "I think they even managed to be pleasant with Bulstrode and Parkinson for an entire day because of it. When we grew up, our fathers would meet and discuss boring things. We boys would entertain ourselves with games like Quidditch and catch the flag. The girls, they'd sit and gossip for hours on end. Once, I heard Daphne say that she didn't even care if she married a mudblood. The others didn't talk to her for a week!"

"She said that?" Harry asked in shock. That didn't sound like the Daphne he knew.

"She was different before you came. But no, not _that_ word."

"Draco, you know what I think of that word. And besides, even if I did like anyone, I've gotta take care of Voldemort first."

The boys shuddered. "Don't say the Dark Lord's name."

Harry sighed. "You have a choice, you know. You can sit here and be clones of your fathers or you can grow up and be your own people. Love who you want to love, follow who you want to follow. But don't let anyone force you to make a decision that you know you'll regret. And Draco, I know you like that Granger girl from Gryffindor. I saw you watching her through your eyelashes in Potions. Sleep well."

And with that, he put his head down on the pillow and slept soundly. He'd need it, for what was coming the next morning.

 _A few hours earlier_

Daphne sat on her bed, frozen. That had not been what she expected.

 _My dearest girl,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Your father and I miss you very much, as does your sister. Speaking of your sister, Astoria is constantly setting traps for us – she's more of a prankster than your friend Harry's father was. We went to school with him. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened at Halloween with the troll and that we couldn't make it. The truth is, we were in a meeting with the Goblins. We were updating our will and discussing the future. I can't say too much in a letter, but know that should we die, you'll be well taken care of. As for your query regarding the contract rumour, I regret to inform you that it is indeed true. It is not my right to discuss it on paper, but I'll tell you now that the families are not dark. Speak to no one of your knowledge._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _PS. Could you please ask your head of house to floo call me? I would like to invite him and Harry to Christmas Luncheon._

Updating their will? Well taken care of? The contract was real? And now her mother was inviting Harry to Christmas lunch? Something fishy was going on.

Having been part of the Wizarding community for two months now, Harry was no stranger to people staring at him – he had, after all, put Voldemort out of commission. But he knew something was wrong. Staff members were gazing at him with their mouths agape and students were whispering to each other with fervour.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

The whispers became shouts of "Is it true you were abused? What was it like having your ribs smashed? Did they really lock you in a cupboard? Is Snape really your godfather? Are you really getting married?"

Prefect Flint handed Harry the Daily Prophet, motioning to Blaise and Draco to flank him. Pucey and Bletchley also joined Harry's guard.

Harry sat down with a thud. "They found out? How?"

Daphne took the paper, reading it aloud.

 _ **Our Precious Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived…**_

 _ **ABUSED? The full story revealed here.**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _It's one thing to say that a child is abused, but it's an entirely different kettle of fish when you add our Golden Boy, Harry Potter into the equation. Potter, aged 11, has revealed that he spent his childhood being crushed and attacked by his relatives. One wonders how true this is… but alas, it is. Potter's head of house, who is also his new guardian, was heard telling Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Nurse Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Madam Amelia Bones that the boy had sustained six broken ribs, a fractured wrist (which, may I add, occurred ten times) and a cracked shoulder._

 _As it happens, they were not alone in this knowledge._

 _Potter's girlfriend was seen running through Hogwarts' halls at around the same time with tears streaming down her pitiful little face. Coincidence? We think not. So, I dug deeper. It turns out that this isn't her first time being with someone that's abused. That's right, when she was young she had a boyfriend named Lloyd who died of the same causes._

Daphne stopped reading, realising in horror that 'Potter's girlfriend' was her. She took a deep breath and quietly resolved to stay in support of her best friends. Tracey snatched the paper and continued, knowing it would be better if Harry knew everything that Rita had said.

 _Potter was seen comforting her by their favourite tree, smothering her face in kisses. But that is not where the story ends, my dear readers. For I discovered some very interesting news that his girlfriend will be very disappointed to hear. Potter is tied up in a fifty-year-old marriage contract. I haven't been able to find who the other party is but… Exciting much? I hear wedding bells!_

 _For more on Harry Potter, see page 3._

 _For more on Potter's girlfriend and her family, see page 4._

 _For more on betrothal contracts, see page 6._

By the end of it, Harry had absolutely no colour in his face. Severus swooped down. "Come with me. Now. Greengrass, you too." Between them, the Professor and student managed to take one arm each and escort him from the chaos.

When they'd left, Draco Malfoy made a decision to be different. Harry's words had echoed through his mind all night, and now he had a chance to stand out for a good reason. Looking around, he hoisted himself onto the table top and spoke. "I, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby pledge my allegiance and support to the House of Potter. Anyone who insults him, insults my family. So if you have a problem with my housemate, you'll have to come through me first." He locked eyes with Hermione Granger. "Harry has changed Hogwarts for the better. Now you can write home all you like, but I'll repeat what he said to _me_ last night. Well, part of it anyway." The boys that had witnessed the conversation snickered. "You have a choice, you know. You can sit here and be clones of your fathers or you can grow up and be your own people. Love who you want to love, follow who you want to follow. But don't let anyone force you to make a decision that you know you'll regret. Harry has taught me how to live, not just survive. Thank you all. And yes, my father will hear about this."

 **Ending A/N: I don't know why I felt like pointing out that I have an A/N at each end, but I did. But that's beside the point, I freaking love this chapter. The original ending was going to be Severus being invited to the Greengrass family lunch but then I figured that Rita was Rita, so that means she dug the extra mile. Next time, Draco informs his father, everyone goes home, and Christmas cheer is spread as 'santa' makes his annual visit.**


	7. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

I7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to Infusions! It's awesome to have you here. Last time Harry had his first quidditch match, dodged a bullet when the boys asked him who he liked and found out that Rita Skeeter had gone digging. He also discovered that he was betrothed. This time, Draco has a talk with his father and we see Harry experience his first wizarding Christmas since he returned. Plus, I can't not reveal Harry's reaction, so we'll start with that. Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _By the end of it, Harry had absolutely no colour in his face. Severus swooped down. "Come with me. Now. Greengrass, you too." Between them, the Professor and student managed to take one arm each and escort him from the chaos._

 _When they'd left, Draco Malfoy made a decision to be different. Harry's words had echoed through his mind all night, and now he had a chance to stand out for a good reason. Looking around, he hoisted himself onto the table top and spoke. "I, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby pledge my allegiance and support to the House of Potter. Anyone who insults him, insults my family. So if you have a problem with my housemate, you'll have to come through me first." He locked eyes with Hermione Granger. "Harry has changed Hogwarts for the better. Now you can write home all you like, but I'll repeat what he said to me last night. Well, part of it anyway." The boys that had witnessed the conversation snickered. "You have a choice, you know. You can sit here and be clones of your fathers or you can grow up and be your own people. Love who you want to love, follow who you want to follow. But don't let anyone force you to make a decision that you know you'll regret. Harry has taught me how to live, not just survive. Thank you all. And yes, my father will hear about this."_

 **Chapter 7: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

"I can't believe that woman!" Daphne yelled as she, Severus, and Harry reached the safety of the dungeons. "She ruins people's lives without a thought of how people might feel!"

Severus tried not to grin. Daphne expressed everyone's feelings on the matter. "Sit down, and I'll get us all some hot chocolate."

"Professor, are you sure you're not secretly a woman? You and your chocolate obsession… I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Definitely not a woman. No, I dated Harry's mother, who believed that it really did fix everything." Severus remarked.

Harry still hadn't said a word.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Daphne asked softly.

"She found out." Harry muttered. "And she goes and claims that I'm apparently one of the parties involved in this bloody rumour that Parkinson started!"

Severus and Daphne sighed. "It's not a rumour. I wrote to my mother and she said that it's unfortunately one hundred percent true. Sir, she also said that they went to Gringotts to rewrite their will and that should they die, I'd be well cared for. Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine. People update their wills all the time. Now, here's your hot chocolate," he said, handing her a steaming cup. Severus perched on the edge of the couch where Harry sat. "Harry, you'll be alright. I'm here, and I'm sure that whoever you're betrothed to is a very nice girl."

"I'm eleven. What sort of a barbaric practice is this?" Harry scoffed. Daphne giggled in agreement. "At least Draco has a choice in loving Granger."

"I knew it!" Daphne squealed. "Oh, she's a wonderful girl! Harry, if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have talked to her." She kissed his cheek, making him turn pink.

"Oops, don't tell Draco you know. Daph, can your parents help? You know, with the article. She disrespected you too."

"By calling me your girlfriend? I'm used to people doing that. I've grown up with all sorts of names. I think we all dreamed of being Lady Potter when we were young."

Severus smirked. "Having been privy to a great number of Pureblood Elite luncheons, I can hardly say I'm surprised. However, I think Harry might be referring to the fact that she spilled your personal story about Lloyd. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded. There was a little more colour in his face now that he was calming down. "Sev, did you know about the contract?"

"I knew of the rumours, and that one existed. But I was not aware that you were involved." This wasn't entirely true; however Severus knew it was more important to keep his ward calm.

Daphne spoke up again. "Sir, aside from inviting you and Harry to luncheon on Christmas Day, my mother told me that both parties were not from dark families. That means it can't be Parkinson or Bulstrode and since Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle don't have any girls, I've narrowed it down to myself, Tracey or one of the non-Slytherin families." She squeezed Harry's hand. "Would it really be so bad? From what I know, you have until you're at least fifteen before you need to be married."

A sniffle indicated that Harry was finally letting go of being strong. She stood and moved closer, kneeling in front of him.

"Harry, you won't be alone through any of this. We all love you so much," Severus whispered quietly.

Daphne reached up and wiped a tear away from his cheek. "Professor, if you want to floo my mother and discuss the article, go ahead. I'll look after Harry."

"Alright. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Severus basically ran to the fireplace. "Greengrass Manor!" Tense seconds flew by as he waited for an answer. To his utter relief, it was Daphne's mother that answered.

"Severus! What a pleasant surprise!" she remarked.

"Lady Greengrass, have you seen the article?"

"Call me Anne, please. Rita's article was quite a rollercoaster. Is any of it true?"

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I made the mistake of not checking Albus' office for eavesdroppers. The room must have been bugged. She got every single word I said."

"Oh, you poor dear. How is our Daphne taking it?" Anne asked gently.

"All things considered, rather well. I think she's staying strong for Harry. Either that, or she's very good at hiding her emotions."

"The girls used to joke that she was the ice queen. Harry seems to have changed that. Even her letters are warmer." Her voice trembled. "I must ask, do you think she suspects anything?"

"Are you referring to the contract?" Severus willed his own voice not to shake. His stomach turned when she wiped her nose with a handkerchief and nodded.

"Yes."

He breathed in deeply. "When Harry asked if I knew about the contract, she said that you'd informed her that the rumour was indeed true and neither parties were dark. She ruled out certain people and left herself, Tracey or a non-Slytherin family."

Anne sighed. "Merlin! I wasn't expecting the information to leak this early. I was hoping no one would find out until they were thirteen at least. I wasn't going to teach her about being a lady until she was twelve. This is all horribly messed up."

"If it's any consolation, I think they love each other already. She'll be an excellent choice for Lady Potter."

"They're only eleven. The poor babies won't get a chance to be children." Anne cried.

"We'll help them. We are their parents. We're there to guide them." Severus said in a level tone. Harry might have been James Potter's son but he was his too. Because Lily had chosen him. "Anne, I loved Lily since the day I met her – and we were only ten. It _is_ possible."

"I know. And I admire your strength. Now, will Daniel and I be seeing you on Christmas Day?"

"Of course. It will be our absolute pleasure. I'm sure Harry will enjoy seeing your home as well."

The pair ended the call and Severus turned his back on the fireplace. To his shock, he was greeted by the sight of a pale Daphne. "I just came to let you know that he's fallen asleep and I'll be going back to the common room now."

"Thank you, Daphne, for responding how you did. I wouldn't have blamed you for a second if you'd run off in front of everyone."

She smiled shyly and left with a small wave. Meanwhile, Severus went in search of firewhiskey. It had been a long morning, and if his suspicions were correct, it would be a long afternoon.

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

Draco Malfoy had grown up under the firm influence of his father. No matter what happened to him, Lucius found out. Therefore, it came as no surprise to him that he turned up at the school the very next day.

"Draco, my son. You look well. May I?" Lucius greeted, gesturing to the bench. It was breakfast time.

"Why did you come?"

"To see you. I heard tell of what you did yesterday."

Draco stiffened. "I'm sorry, father."

"Don't apologise. You have done a great thing."

"But Father, the house of Malfoy is known to be dark. I thought you'd be angry."

Lucius sighed. "Ten years of living outside the Dark Lord's influence has shown me what truly matters. I have begun to side with the Greengrass family in being 'neutral'. Your friend Potter changed the face of Slytherin house forever and its impact has spread beyond the walls of Hogwarts."

"What if he returns? Harry said he's not dead."

"Son, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. However, I assure you my allegiance no longer lies with that man."

Father and son sat quietly for a few minutes, tentatively enjoying each other's company. Draco's eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table.

"Father? Harry said we always have a choice. Is he right?"

"It makes me glad to hear you've learned this so young. Where is he, anyway?"

An outbreak of whispers signalled that Harry and Daphne had arrived. Blaise and Tracey surrounded them, ready to act at any moment. Lucius rose and extended his hand. "Ah, Mr Potter. It's lovely to meet you at last. I hear my screens provided quite the touch of drama at the match."

Harry bowed slightly. "Lord Malfoy, I'm pleased to meet you too."

"Will we be seeing you for Christmas luncheon sir?" Daphne asked pleasantly.

"Indeed you will be. Your parents have been very gracious in inviting us."

He stayed a few minutes more before moving towards the head table, presumably to speak with Dumbledore.

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

With classes, homework and quidditch filling their lives, Christmas came quickly. December 21st meant that the students left the castle in all its glory to spend time with their nearest and dearest. The quiet halls gave Severus and Harry plenty of time to get to know each other better.

By the time Christmas Day had arrived, the bond between 'father' and 'son' was very solid. Harry awoke at eight am to find that Severus was in the sitting area of his quarters, clad in soft pajamas and woollen socks.

"Morning Sev."

"Ah, Harry, good morning. I'm pleased to see that you're finally awake." Severus said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Finally? How long have you been up?"

"Since six. I blame your mother – when we were dating, she'd get me up at the crack of dawn to open presents."

"Wow. Why did you stop dating?"

Severus sighed. He was surprised this hadn't come up before now. "I was expecting this question long ago. Harry, the first war put us all in grave danger. I was a very different man back then – I was a Slytherin and it was expected of me to follow the Dark Lord, while she sided with Dumbledore. One day, Lily and I had an argument and I called her a mudblood."

Harry gasped. "Why?"

"I was hurting. It was one of those situations where I was caught up in the moment. Anyway, we decided it wasn't safe to be together and she chose to be with your father."

"So in your fear and anger you switched sides?" To Severus' relief, Harry was being very reasonable.

"I was a death eater from the beginning of my seventh year onwards. When I realised he was after your mother, I turned to Albus and became a spy. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry threw himself and Severus and hugged him tightly. "I forgive you, dad. And I'm sure she did too." Severus' eyes grew misty. It was the best gift he could've received. "Now, presents right?"

Severus chuckled at reached for the pile at the bottom of the tree.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

At Greengrass manor, preparations had been made for the many guests that were arriving. Daphne, as usual held secrets against her heart that would cripple others without her strength. A mere few weeks beforehand, she'd overheard a conversation that caused all her uncertainty to fall away and be replaced with a mixture of pure, unbroken love and a sense of maturity.

"Now dear, you're going to be a Lady one day so you need to act like it. That means you act with politeness and compassion at all times."

Daphne sighed. If only her mother knew that she'd been there, hidden in the shadows. "Yes, mother."

The floo chimed, announcing the arrival of their first guests. "Go and greet whoever that is dear, I have matters to attend to in here."

Daphne rolled her eyes, before doing as she was asked. As it happened, the first guests were Severus and Harry. Her heart quickened. "Merry Christmas! Welcome to our home."

The pair smiled. "It's lovely to be here." Severus replied. Harry was strangely silent, staring in awe at the girl before him. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of pale green and silver.

Someone cleared their throat. "Ah, hello Severus. And, you must be Harry. I'm Daniel Greengrass – Daphne's father. Daphne, why don't you give Harry a tour? I'm sure he'll be delighted."

She blushed lightly and looked down. "Yes, daddy. Come on then." She took his arm and began to lead him through the various rooms. As she went, she told stories of her childhood and the memories that each one awakened. Harry thoroughly enjoyed it, especially the tale of her first bout of accidental magic – she'd fallen down the stairs one day and had bounced back to safety. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief when they reached her room. She opened the door and flopped down on the bed. Harry grinned, joy filling his eyes.

"You look happy today, Harry." Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, I feel happy. I've never really had presents… there were ever so many."

Her breath caught. She often forgot what he'd been through. Her eyes grew suspiciously bright. Harry, who was standing, put a hand on her shoulder. "Daph? Are you alright?"

"I – it's just – you're always so thoughtful and I'm so happy for you. You deserve more than what you've got."

He sat down beside her and reached into his robes. "I bought you something. Sev said it's respectful." He pulled out a small, flat box. "Here, open it. Merry Christmas, my flower queen."

Her hand shook as she took it from him. She tugged lightly on the ribbon that held it closed and gasped. Inside was a silver bracelet that held a rose charm in the center. "Oh, Harry, it's gorgeous. Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure," he replied softly. He lifted it from its resting place and gently unfastened the clasp. It looked perfect against her skin. A tinkling sound from the level below indicated that luncheon was ready. They stood, ready to face the world.

"Come, milady. It's time to face the music."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As Harry and Daphne would reflect in the many years to come, what followed after that moment could never be forgotten.

The table was set so that Daniel sat at the head, his wife on his right hand side and his daughter on the left. Next to Daphne was Harry, basking in the glory of being with so many friends. Tracey was a few places down with her parents, Blaise was at the other end of the table, and the Malfoys were beside Severus. Other families such as the Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles were scattered in a way that meant no arguments could take place over fairness.

"Daphne, your bracelet!" Tracey squealed.

Daphne grinned at Harry and then looked away. Her best friend's pronouncement had shifted everyone's attention from the debate on the usefulness of muggles to _her_. "It's a gift from someone special."

Harry's face turned scarlet. He wasn't that special. Anne smiled to herself and shared a silent laugh with Severus – her girl was clearly besotted, and if the gift were anything to go by, the feelings were returned. She took pity on him. "It's lovely. A very considerate choice – and obviously this person knows our Daphne's affection for flowers. Now, would anyone like tea? We've procured a wonderful range, including Lady Grey and English Breakfast."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt peace wash over him as Daphne took his hand under the table. "You're the best," she whispered while smiling innocently at her guests. "We're in this together."

It was the most enjoyable Christmas any of them had ever had.

 **A/N: I'm going to slowly start phasing out of doing author's notes at the top. Anyway, before anyone flames me about their closeness, Harry's gift, or Daphne's actions… remember that an ancient and powerful magic is at work in their lives. Please return next time for the return of classes, the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, and other exciting moments such as Ron doing something stupid.**


	8. I Think I Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: This will be last author's note at the top of a chapter. But I just wanted to say that it's such an honour to write this story. Ps this is more of a filler before the end of first year action so there's a few time jumps and it may be a bit shorter than the usual 3000. The end is probably one of the most important scenes in the story.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt peace wash over him as Daphne took his hand under the table. "You're the best," she whispered while smiling innocently at her guests. "We're in this together."_

 _It was the most enjoyable Christmas any of them had ever had._

 **Chapter 8: "I Think I Know"**

"Just admit it, Harry. We all know you like Daphne. We could all see it at the Christmas Party. Who cares if you're betrothed to someone? Besides, what if it's her anyway?"

It was January 5th and the students had returned to Hogwarts for the start of a new term. Harry and his dorm mates were sitting on their beds, settling in after a full-on festive season. Mercifully, Crabbe and Goyle were absent.

"I will when you admit you like Hermione Granger, Draco."

Draco blushed and gulped. "Alright, fine, I'll admit it. I have a huge crush on Granger. Your turn."

Harry's blush was deeper than Draco's. "I don't like Daphne, I _love_ her. But we're too young for that sort of stuff yet. Do you honestly think it _could_ be her?"

"Please, I know for sure that Uncle Sev loved your mother from the moment he met her. And as for your second question, I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"True, what about you Blaise? You got your sights set on anyone?"

Blaise looked down. "Tracey."

The boys grew silent in amazement. Theodore Nott spoke up. "Wow, good for you Blaise. Sadly, I'm betrothed to Millicent Bulstrode – my family just told me at the new year. Her family is neutral, which is good for us, but she's not particularly bright."

"Maybe she just needs a little help. I say we give her a chance. Besides, Teddy, you and I need to stick together. We are, after all, brothers in betrothal."

This of course sent them to laughter so loud that the girls could all hear it from their end of the corridor. It felt good to be back.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

By the time the 22nd of February had arrived, the students were brimming with excitement for the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor game. Classes were going well and the house boundaries continued to dissolve. When Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning, he was greeted with a chorus of "Morning, Potter!" and "Hey Harry, who do you reckon will win?"

He grinned to himself. There was no way he could have imagined this a year ago. Breakfast went quickly as everyone wanted to get a good seat for the match. Harry and the boys all chose chocolate chip waffles and piled them with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, much to Severus' disgust. He was more in agreement with the girls, who settled for warm porridge and yoghurt.

"Come on then, Flossie," Harry said teasingly to Daphne, offering his arm once they were all satisfied. Tracey smiled sadly from her place beside Blaise. Daphne proudly wore her bracelet and an emerald green jumper over her favourite yellow skirt. The weather had turned cold and rainy, so their spot in the Slytherin stands was rather chilly.

"Who are you rooting for mate?" Blaise asked Harry as they found seats.

"Hufflepuff. I hear Diggory is a skilled seeker. You?"

"Gryffindor… simply because it's the opposite of yours," Blaise laughed. Tracey giggled from beside him.

"A Slytherin cheering for a Gryffindor? What is the world coming to?"

A loud cheering cut their conversation short as Gryffindor made their way onto the pitch, followed by Hufflepuff. This game was made different by the fact that it was not Madam Hooch, but Severus, that was refereeing. Daphne shivered as the players rose up, ready to play.

"AND WELCOME TO THE LONG-AWAITED MATCH WHERE THE ALMIGHTY GRYFFINDOR LIONS FIGHT THE HARD WORKING BADGERS!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone.

She shivered again, prompting Harry to remove his scarf. Looking around to ensure no one was watching, Harry wrapped it around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Do you want my jacket too?" he whispered. She paused, unsure. But as Lee announced that Angelina Johnson had managed to take the quaffle from one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, she nodded reluctantly. He draped his coat over her shoulders and then pulled her close.

"And Johnson passes to Spinnet. She shoots, she scores!"

Harry felt a small hand slip into his as the Weasley twins sent a bludger toward the Hufflepuff players. After half an hour of Gryffindor scoring goal after goal, Diggory made a dive for the snitch, Santiago on his tail. Three laps of failure and a time out later, he caught it. But it wasn't enough – Gryffindor had still won, with a total of 300 points.

Severus' whistle blew and friends of the players flooded the field.

"Let's go see Severus."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The next two months passed very quickly. Evenings were filled with Quidditch practice – Flint was insistent that they were ready to win if it came down to them in the final – and inch after inch of homework. It seemed that just when they'd finished one assignment, their professors would give them another three. Apart from this, they learnt many new spells and Harry's friend group expanded to include everyone except Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who couldn't seem to let go of their hatred for Harry's house.

In the end, Flint had been correct in his tough approach towards training – for they demolished Ravenclaw and ripped Gryffindor to shreds. Slytherin was handed the house cup for the eighth year, and as the Daily Prophet reported, no one could fault Professor Snape for his allowance of a first year on the team. The word mudblood had been phased out of the younger years and people like Hermione were now being referred to as they should be – muggleborn.

As Harry watched the orange leaves become green, he reflected on his relationships with his five best friends. Daphne had always been the one he'd felt closest to – she'd connected with him at the feast and was the first one to accept his ideas. Blaise had been friendly from the start and made him feel safe, and while he'd been reluctant at first, he'd warmed towards muggles exceptionally. Tracey had been Daphne's best friend since age seven and had become like a sister to Harry. Theodore Nott had kept his distance when they'd met at the feast but as he began to listen, he saw the benefit of opening up to others. And then there was Draco – resistant and snappy from the get-go, he spent his beginning weeks at Hogwarts telling Harry to shut up and couldn't understand why Harry acted the way he did. As time passed, Harry's refusal to give in and behave the same way melted through Draco's tough exterior. Rita's article had brought them closer and by Christmas, he was all in. Harry felt extremely blessed to have them all in his life.

One May afternoon after Potions, Harry was on the way to the library to research for his upcoming assignment when he overheard a very peculiar conversation that was taking place in an unused classroom.

"– can't believe it! Not only does he have a bloody dragon that someone sold him, but his three headed dog is called Fluffy!" said a familiar snarky voice. Ron Weasley, how typical. That boy had no understanding of the word quiet. He'd been loud since the day he was born and Harry would be utterly relieved if Ron ever met a mute button.

"I wonder what it's guarding."

"Who cares, Hermione? We've got to get the dragon out of here – his hut will burn down."

Harry was filled with guilt as he realised he hadn't visited Hagrid since early September. His eyes widened when Dean Thomas said "Hagrid mentioned Nicholas Flamel. I guess we have to figure out who he is first."

Harry ran to Hagrid's and knocked on the door. On the way down, many things fell into place. Quirrell had been after whatever was being stored on the third floor, Severus had gone after him and encountered the dog – hence the bleeding, and now Ron Weasley and his friends had discovered him.

" 'Arry? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I got so caught up in building relationships with everyone else. I didn't mean to neglect you."

"Aw, that's alrigh'. Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure."

Harry sat down cautiously and studied his surroundings. Hagrid had a nice home – a king sized bed, no doubt to account for his large size, soft couches and a sturdy oak table. As Hagrid handed him a cup, Harry noticed that the dishes were all of the biggest size too. Something in a pot was boiling over the fire.

"Hagrid, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away!"

Harry took a deep breath and a deep sip of tea. "Well, I overhead Ron Weasley and his friends saying that you had a three headed dog and a dragon egg. Is it true?"

Hagrid nodded. "Ah, you know about Fluffy?"

"I do. Who else does? And what's he got to do with Nicholas Flamel?"

Hagrid blew his nose on his handkerchief, which was equivalent to a table cloth. "I told the man who sold me the dragon egg that you just play him a bit o' music and he'll fall asleep. And, I can' tell ye tha'."

"Hagrid? What did the man look like?"

"Well, his face was obscured by the shadows but he wore a dark cloak and had a snakelike voice."

"What were you doing telling him? For merlin's sake Hagrid, it could have been Lord Voldemort."

Hagrid sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Harry patted his arm. "Listen, I've got to go. But I'll do whatever I can to make sure whatever this dog is guarding is kept safe. Daphne will help, so will Blaise and Draco. Be careful from now on."

"I promise I will." Hagrid sniffed. "And congratulations on your engagement."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry returned to the Slytherin common room, his tea sloshing in his stomach. He was eleven, almost twelve, and in everyone's eyes, engaged. Later, he could dwell on it – but right now, he had more pressing matters. He needed to find his friends. To his relief, Daphne was in eyeshot of the entrance.

"Daph! Could you be amazing and get Blaise, Tracey, Draco, and Teddy? I've got a problem and I need as many trustworthy people as I can to help."

"Sure, Harry. I'll be back in a minute." As she turned, the jewels on her bracelet glinted in the sunlight. His heart shone just as brightly as he waited. When they returned, he made sure there was no one else in earshot before he whispered, "Guys, I need your help."

"Yes, we gathered as much from your girlfriend," Draco teasingly sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for them to sit down. "All jokes aside, Hagrid has a dragon egg and Weasley thinks Professor Snape is after something that Hagrid's three headed dog Fluffy is guarding. He said something about a Nicholas Flamel and finding out who he is."

"Flamel, you say? How does Weasley not know who he is? He's a pureblood," Theo said, raising an eyebrow in apparent disbelief.

"I'm technically one and I don't," Harry retorted.

"Harry, you're different. You grew up in the muggle world," Blaise said consolingly.

"So, who is this Flamel guy?"

Daphne sighed. "He's an alchemist. Probably the _most famous_ in the Wizarding World – puts you to shame. He's the make of the only Philosopher's Stone in existence. It can turn metal into gold and is the key ingredient for the elixir of life."

"What's the elixir of life?"

"It makes you immortal."

"Good Lord, it was really Him that sold it." Harry put his head in his hands.

"Harry? What is it?" Tracey asked.

"Hagrid said that he told the man that sold him the egg that if one played a bit of music, Fluffy would fall asleep. When I asked him what the man looked like, he said that the man's face was concealed but his voice was similar to that of a snake. If that really is Nicholas Flamel's stone, I'd wager my best shoes that Voldemort is after it. Can one of you go get Severus?"

"I'll go." Draco offered. His heart was hammering. _You always have a choice. You always have a choice. You always have a choice._ When he reached Severus' office door, he pounded hard and waited the tense few moments for him to open it.

"Draco? Are you alright?" His godson looked every bit of his young age.

"Uncle Sev, you need to come quick. Harry's just realised something really scary."

Severus ripped his cloak off it's hook and slammed the entrance to his quarters shut. "Come, then. Lead me." When they reached the group again, Severus squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of their pale faces. He formed a privacy ward and sat down with them on the floor.

"Son? Tell me what's wrong."

"The corridor on the third floor on the right hand side. I overheard Weasley talking and so I went to see Hagrid."

"You did, did you?" Severus asked cautiously, although very few would pick up on his reason for being so.

"Weasley knows that the dog is guarding something," Harry said.

"And that this something is related to Nicholas Flamel," Tracey added.

"We think that something is the Philosopher's Stone," Daphne concluded.

His eyes widened. But the shock was far from over.

"Hagrid has a Dragon egg," Draco stated.

"And Harry said Hagrid told the man he sold it to that a bit of music would put Fluffy – that is, the dog – to sleep," Theodore picked up the tale.

"Based on his description, I'd say that man was Lord Voldemort. He had a black cloak and snake-like voice."

Severus took a minute to catch his breath. "Who else knows?" If six first year Slytherins could figure out the stone's existence within the school, then imagine the danger they'd be in for Lord Voldemort really did get to it.

"Just us. Weasley and his crew only know about Fluffy and the fact that whatever is beneath the dog is to do with Flamel."

"Good," Snape said as he studied each of them. "We don't want it getting out. I can trust you to not spill the beans. I'll need to let Professor Dumbledore know that you're aware of it but please, the second you hear something, come to me."

"Of course."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As exams neared, Daphne appeared to wither and hide within herself. Despite the amount of time she stared at the beautiful gift Harry had given her, not even he could get her to open up.

"Daphne? Honey what's wrong?" Tracey asked as she crept into the dormitory. Daphne sat on the bed, saying nothing. Tracey climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl she saw as her own sister. Finally, a whisper escaped from her lips and Tracey's heart intertwined with hers.

"I think I know who it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know who Harry's betrothed to. And the thought of it terrifies me."

"Merlin's Beard!" Tracey hissed. "Tell me more."

And for the first time since Christmas, Daphne was completely honest with herself, and told her friend about every conversation she'd overheard, every strange question her mother and asked her, and the extent of her feelings for the boy who'd changed Slytherin for them all.

 **A/N: Well, I've got to admit, I love that last scene. Next time, the friends take their exams, Harry throws Daphne a surprise party and they take the train home.**


	9. Daphne's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

" _I think I know who Harry's betrothed to. And the thought of it terrifies me."_

" _Merlin's Beard!" Tracey hissed. "Tell me more."_

 _And for the first time since Christmas, Daphne was completely honest with herself, and told her friend about every conversation she'd overheard, every strange question her mother and asked her, and the extent of her feelings for the boy who'd changed Slytherin for them all._

 **Chapter 9: Daphne's Birthday**

End of year exams were upon them, and to Harry, it felt like they all merged into one. By the end of the week, he couldn't tell the difference between a levitation charm and a Draught of Living Death. Monday had been Potions, Tuesday was Charms, Wednesday they had to identify about twenty species of plant, Thursday brought Transfiguration, and Friday was History of Magic.

"I thought it would never end!" Harry yelled delightedly as he threw himself down under the oak tree. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Draco joined him but Theodore wasn't feeling well so he'd gone to bed.

"I know right?" Draco moaned.

"I can't move my hand," Daphne complained. Much to the delight of the others, Harry grabbed her hand and started massaging it. "Oh, that feels amazing, Harry!" She leaned back against the trunk and closed her eyes.

About an hour later, they decided to go inside. As they walked towards the castle, they passed Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. A reluctant Hermione followed. Harry motioned for his friends to stay hidden from view.

"We have to go down there tonight. Dumbledore's gone and Snape will probably seize the opportunity!" Ron yelled.

"Trust Hagrid to tell any old fella how to get past Fluffy."

"Oh, you two. We mustn't break the rules," Hermione chided.

"Shut your trap, Granger. Nobody cares what you think. We've only let you follow us around because you caught us sneaking out and we don't trust you to not tell anyone."

Draco growled and Harry swore he could almost see smoke coming from his nose. "Hey! You shut _your_ mouth."

Hermione turned around in shock. "Malfoy? I thought you hated mudbloods."

"I don't use that term anymore. Potter, or shall I say, Harry, showed me the light. You're not a bad sort. I actually quite like you."

Harry whistled. This was a different Draco. Daphne slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Well, as much as I hate to disturb this happy, happy gathering, you really are getting in the way of our plans." Ron sneered. " _Densaugeo!"_ Hermione stepped in front of her new friend and the Slytherins watched in horror as her teeth grew and continued to grow.

"What the hell, Weasley? Come on, Hermione. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry grabbed the girls and whispered to them that they should get Professor Snape. This left Harry and Blaise to deal with the Gryffindors.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

That evening, Harry's scar began to burn furiously and his stomach was heavy with dread. He sat in the common room with Daphne, huddled under a blanket.

"Daph?"

"Oh, Harry, you don't look good." She placed a hand on his forehead to check for signs of a fever.

"I don't feel good either. I think Voldemort is in the castle."

She gasped. "Why?"

"The headmaster is out of the castle, and my scar is on fire."

Draco walked through the portrait hole, looking whiter than a sheet. "Harry, we have to go down there ourselves. We have to save it – Weasley and his idiots just ran in that direction. We don't want it getting in the wrong hands. If he got it, he'd sell it."

"I know. Daph, if I don't make it out of this alive, please know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." And with that, he left. Daphne sunk to her knees and sobbed. Her cries attracted Tracey.

"Oh sweetie, what's happened? Wait, where's Harry?"

Daphne looked up at Tracey through her tears. "He's gone to save the stone."

"Oh, no! BLAISE ZABINI, GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Blaise appeared a few seconds later, looking very confused. "Yes dear?"

"Don't call me dear right now. Harry and Draco have gone to save the stone. You need to warn Severus."

"Right away."

When they were alone again, Tracey helped Daphne off the floor. "Daph? He'll be alright." This apparently didn't help, for she began to sob even harder. "Did he say something?"

Daphne sniffed. "He said that if he dies, he wants me to know that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Oh, how jolly romantic. Come on, let's go have some chocolate biscuits and put face masks on."

"Alright," she whispered. "Oh Lord, let Harry live."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

"Harry James Potter! You stop right now."

Harry and Draco had been running for over ten minutes when they were yelled at from behind. They turned to see Severus and Blaise were standing in the hall looking fiercer than ever.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but you don't understand. Voldemort's in the castle, I can feel it. And if he gets the Stone, he'll be back in a second. Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from, no houses to lose points from. He'll flatten it! Or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! He won't care about our families."

Severus stepped forward and gathered picked Harry up, cradling him. "Sweet boy, do you forget that I was in his service myself as a spy?"

Harry burst into tears. "I can't afford to lose her. And if he comes back, she'll be the first he goes for, other than me."

Severus felt his anguish. "Harry, I've already sent for Dumbledore. He's coming back right now. Besides, someone tipped Professor McGonagall off. I'd guess Miss Granger, seeing that she's not exactly Mr Weasley's friend. There's teachers down there at this very moment."

Draco sighed in relief that the danger had passed, while Harry screamed in anguish and fainted. They saw why seconds later – the spirit of Voldemort came rushing toward them, squealing.

"Duck!" Severus yelled. When it passed, he heard its voice hiss. _"I know you've betrayed me, Severus. You will die."_

It left, and Severus walked the boys to the infirmary before promptly running to his quarters to vomit.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Needless to say, when Harry woke up three days later on June 8th, it was a huge relief for everyone. Dumbledore came by and apologised profusely for even leaving the school, there were sweets from friends right across the school and according to the Headmaster, everything that had happened was a complete secret, so naturally, everyone knew. He was released from the Hospital Wing just in time for the feast, where he received the wonderful news that Slytherin had won the house cup.

On June 12th, Daphne turned twelve. Severus and Harry organised a quiet party for her in an unused classroom on the fifth floor and to her surprise, had managed to get her sister and parents to come too.

"Happy Birthday, Daphne!" everyone chorused as they held up goblets of pumpkin juice. Tears of gratitude streamed down her face.

"Thank you!"

"Go on, open your presents," Draco yelled teasingly. Hermione giggled from beside him. Daphne had taken quite a liking to the bushy haired Gryffindor and spent time including her in activities whenever she could.

She sat down on a throne that had been conjured for her and began to unwrap the mysteries in front of her. From Tracey she received a full set of haircare products and a box of strawberry crème chocolates – a sweet that the girls often shared when they were alone. From Hermione she received a book on flowers and their magical properties. Draco gave her a pair of emerald green leather gloves, claiming that she'd always look elegant when she wore them. Blaise and Theodore pitched in together for a journal that would allow her to record her thoughts at any time. Daphne's parents and sister announced that their gift was Harry coming to stay from his birthday onwards. Severus gave her a fully replenished potions kit and Harry, well his gift was best of all. He provided her with a necklace that perfectly matched the bracelet he'd given for Christmas. What no one knew was that Harry had made them himself.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Astoria chanted.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Really, Tori?"

"You've always got something to say, big sis."

Everyone laughed and joined in the chant. "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Just a quick one then. Uh, let's see. Thank you everyone for your lovely gifts – you all seem to know me very well and I will put them to good use. I'm blessed to have a group of friends and family that are so amazing to me and I can't believe how our relationships have grown since September. Credit of course goes to Harry." She blew him a kiss and joined in the cheering. "Honestly, I don't know what this next year will hold but I do know that with you, it'll be amazing. Oh, and good job to all of us for passing our exams!"

Indeed, exam results had been released the day before. Harry, Hermione and Draco tied for top marks and everyone that had studied with them had done well. They were truly on holiday now.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The 20th of June was a bittersweet day for Harry. His first year at Hogwarts was officially over and while he was happy he'd never have to go back to his relatives, his nerves were getting the better of him at thought of living with Severus. This did not go unnoticed by his friends, who immediately gathered around to plan as soon as he'd left for the bathroom.

"I'm worried about Harry," Blaise muttered to Tracey.

"We all are. How can we make him feel better?"

"Maybe we can tell him good stories about Severus." Draco suggested, having heard what his dorm mate had said.

"We could play exploding snap."

"We could play 'I spy' – it's a muggle game."

"Well, you'll have to decide now, because I'm back!" Harry said, stepping in. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"Harry! What _do_ you want to do?" Daphne asked, making him grin. She was always the first to jump to his defence.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you guys."

This broke the tension and the friends enjoyed a splendid journey back to King's Cross. They talked about what they'd do during the summer, ate whatever sweets they'd bought off the cart (Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were popular), made plans to meet up and played every game they could think of from gobstones to exploding snap and as Tracey had suggested, I Spy. Before they knew it, the hours had passed and they were off the train.

A woman's voice called out, "HARRY! DAPHNE! Over here!"

Harry and Daphne looked around and spotted Anne, Marcus and Astoria waving happily at them.

"Hello Harry, you're coming with us. Severus thought it would be better for you if he met you at our manor after lunch. It'll give you an opportunity to spend more time with Daphne and Astoria."

"Alright. Thank you so much." Harry said. He had to admit, he felt relieved. He loved Severus but feared the reaction of other not so understanding families if he were to be there.

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

As it happened, Harry had nothing to fear. He had a lovely lunch of egg sandwiches, salad and pumpkin juice with the Greengrasses and spent hours laughing over things that had happened throughout the year. Astoria, Marcus and Anne were an extremely good audience and thoroughly enjoyed Harry and Daphne's acting skills, especially when it came to the story of the troll. Severus arrived at seven pm, all in one piece and in a good state of mind.

"Harry, son, are you ready to see your new home? I had to prepare a few things but all is in order now."

Harry nodded reluctantly. Daphne gave him a light hug. "Harry James Potter, you listen to me. Severus will not hurt you and you're going to have an amazing time with him. Just make sure you write."

He took her words to heart as he took Severus' hand and stepped through the fireplace into Prince Manor. It was tastefully furnished in colours of green, silver, and blue; an oak table sat proudly in the middle of the dining room; and soft couches were arranged in a horseshoe pattern. In the kitchen, a banner hung from the ceiling that said, "WELCOME HOME HARRY!" He was so touched by the sentiment that he launched himself at his adoptive father and clung to him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Severus held him at arm's length and looked down at him proudly. "It's no trouble at all. I don't think I've been so excited since the day Lily and I went to Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh yes, I suppose you would be hungry. You only had lunch at Daphne's didn't you?" At Harry's nod, he summoned Blinky and asked her to bring them some cottage pie and hot cocoa. The pair sat down at the table and stared at each other, neither knowing quite what to say. It wasn't until the food arrived that Severus thought of something to ask. "Harry, how was your train ride back?"

Harry paused to think. "It was tense at first because they were all worried about me being worried. But once I reassured them that I was alright, we had a really good time playing any game we could think of and eating Bertie Bott's."

"Why were they worried?" Severus asked around a mouthful of mashed potato.

"I'd mentioned that I was a little nervous about c-coming to live with you. They didn't really know how to respond."

"Oh, Harry. Seriously?"

He looked down at the table in shame. "It's just – well, uh, I was scared that you'd drink too much and start hitting me."

"Harry, I'd _never_ hit you. As I told you the first time you came to see me, I promised Lily I wouldn't lay a hand on you in anger."

"Not even during the summer? Not when I mess up?"

"Of course not! I'd be a bad father if I did. I don't make promises lightly." He grabbed Harry's hand. "From the moment I saw you, I loved you like you were my own. It was your birth that healed the rift between myself and James. Oh, I still never became his best friend but the events of our fifth year fell away."

"Your fifth year?"

Severus sighed. "You remember the story I told you at Christmas time right? About how I had a fight with your mother one day?"

"Yeah."

"I insisted that I didn't need a mudblood to defend me. I regret that to this day. Anyway, your dad stepped in and hit me with a _Levicorpus_ , among other things, which turned me upside down and showed my underpants. It wasn't the first or last time he bullied me but in the end I decided to forgive him."

Harry was stunned. His dad had been a bully? "But I thought he fought against Voldemort."

"He did. James Potter matured quickly once the war began. And he looked after my Lily, so how can I truly hate him?"

"Wow."

"Now, would you like some ice cream before you go up and unpack?"

Harry nodded with vigour. "Yes please! How was _your_ day?"

"Well, I dealt with some dunderheads who'd somehow managed to break into my stores – yes, it was the Weasley Twins – and then I tried to drink my coffee but failed, seeing as everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong." He took a sip of cocoa. "I thought it was all over when the headmaster tried to stop me from living here with you. He insisted that you go back to your relatives. He's a good man but he doesn't always do the right thing. That's when I asked Anne if you could go with them. I talked with him for three hours about why it was bad and eventually convinced him that I'd made the better decision. It was five by the time I finally made it here. The house elves helped with the decorations. And here we are."

"Woah, I'm exhausted just hearing it. I'm glad it turned out in the end."

"Indeed. Let's get you upstairs since you appear to be done indulging yourself for the day."

They cleared the dishes away and after a tour, Severus showed Harry to his room.

"Is this really mine?" Harry asked in disbelief. The walls were green with a silver trimming, and hints of blue and yellow – which were Daphne's favourite colours – made themselves known in the bed linen. There was a beautiful wooden dresser full of clothes that fit, and a wardrobe for hanging his robes. "It feels like home."

"Good. I want you to have a shower and I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast is usually served at eight."

"Night, Sev. Sleep well."

"And you." He blew a kiss and shut the door quietly behind him. Harry lay down on his bed and admired the space again. It was going to be the best summer ever.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As the summer holidays progressed and June became July, Harry and Severus settled into a very nice routine. They rose at eight for breakfast, did any tidying that needed to be done, had an hour's reading and sat for lunch. After lunch, Harry did any homework that was assigned and Severus spent that time in his private potions lab, restocking for the coming year. Being a Professor himself, he was skilled in essay writing and therefore provided more than adequate help when Harry needed it. Afternoons were also a time for visitors and writing letters. Finally, in the evenings they sat and played Wizard's Chess and discussed anything that might be on their minds.

Nothing unusual happened until the end of July.

On Harry's 12th birthday, he awoke to find Daphne in the chair beside his bed. She looked extremely excited.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

He jumped out of bed and hugged her warmly. "Thanks, Daphne! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't been responding to any of our letters. We've only received something from Severus. I thought I'd come and check on you. Besides, you're staying with us for the rest of the summer, remember? It's my birthday present from my parents!"

"Oh, right. Wait, letters? I'm sure I sent some. I never received any though."

"Really? That's odd. Anyway, I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

He shook his head in amusement as she left. How she had so much energy, he didn't know. He grabbed a pair of pants and slid them on. Just as he was reaching for a shirt, a house elf appeared.

"Mister Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year! There is being nasty plot to kill him," it squeaked.

"Who are you? You're clearly not one of our elves."

"I is being Dobby, sir."

"And _why_ can't I go back? Hogwarts is my second home. It's where my friends are."

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter?"

"Daphne said she did. That counts for something. Wait, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

The elf sheepishly pulled a stack of letters from the pillowcase he wore. "Give those here!"

"No! Harry Potter must promise not to go back."

"I can't make a promise I won't keep. Now, give me the letters. _Please._ "

Severus knocked on the door. "Harry? Is everything alright?"

Harry growled. "No, there's a bloody house elf in here telling me not to go back to Hogwarts." The door flung open, only Dobby had disappeared. "He left these – letters from my friends, which he apparently stole."

"Did he have a name?"

"Dobby."

Severus face darkened in anger. "Go downstairs and eat with Daphne. I have a call to make."

Harry scampered away, letters in hand. He joined Daphne at the table and dug into a stack of pancakes.

"Did I hear shouting?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, a house elf turned up just after you left with a bunch of letters and told me not to go back to Hogwarts."

She gasped as he held up the stack. "What was its name?"

"He said his name was Dobby. Severus looked proper angry when I told him."

"And with good reason. That's the Malfoy elf."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Eat up Harry, we can't be late. Mum is dying to see you again."

He shook his head and finished just as Severus appeared. "Bloody elf! Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry!" He handed him a square shaped package, which Harry opened straight away. It was a journal. "That was your mother's. She would've wanted you to have it."

When the clocked chimed nine, Daphne dragged Harry over to the fireplace.

"I'll bring your trunk by later. Have a nice time with your friends." Severus said.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry arrived at Greengrass manor and was instantly smothered in kisses from Anne and Astoria. Marcus entered the parlour and smiled kindly at him.

"Many happy returns for the day, my dear boy!" He then took a deep breath and said, "Astoria, why don't you go and check on the party preparations with the elves? Harry, Daphne, there's something we need to discuss with you."

 **A/N: Well, a thwarted stone rescue, two birthdays, a new home and an ominous greeting… Harry has had a busy time hasn't he? I tried to bring back a little of the original Severus in this chapter, so I hope that showed. In regard to why Harry flips between Sev and Dad, it really depends on his state of mind – sometimes he feels like he's his father, and other times an uncle or friend. Anyway, the next chapter is something I've dreamed of since I came up with the idea. See you next time!**


	10. The Truth Will Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Reading Suggestion: ¾ width. It's very comfy.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Harry arrived at Greengrass manor and was instantly smothered in kisses from Anne and Astoria. Marcus entered the parlour and smiled kindly at him._

" _Many happy returns for the day, my dear boy!" He then took a deep breath and said, "Astoria, why don't you go and check on the party preparations with the elves? Harry, Daphne, there's something we need to discuss with you."_

 **Chapter 10: The Truth Will Out**

Daphne's stomach dropped immediately. Her face paled and breath was hard to come by. This was it. The moment of truth. "Oh, Merlin." Harry glanced at her reassuringly. He, of course, had not been subject to the strange behaviour of her mother. "Harry, I feel sick."

"I'm here. We're in this together," he whispered back. If only he knew how deep those words went.

Together, they stepped through into the sitting room. Marcus was already seated, gripping a roll of parchment tightly in his fingers.

"Please, take a seat."

From the formality of his tone, Harry knew this was serious business. He began to feel slightly as Daphne did. "Is everything alright, Lord Greengrass?"

"May I have your permission to tell you a story? It will give what I want to say a little more context."

The pair nodded, hearts racing.

"Fifty years ago, there was a man named Edward Greengrass – he was my great grandfather. He was a good man and strongly believed in fighting for the rights of those who had none. At the time, men and women were in thick of a war against an evil wizard named Gellert Grindelwald. His darkness surpassed that of Voldemort's. Many were suspicious of their own spouses. One day, Edward was captured by Grindelwald in a battle and held hostage in an old house that was falling apart at the seams. Just when he thought he was going to die, an auror named Henry Potter got wind of his location and rescued him. Now, Harry, have you heard of life debts?"

"No, sir. I haven't."

"When a wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them. That's easy enough to understand right?"

"Yes, sir. Please continue."

"Well, Henry and Edward came up with a clever way of resolving the debt. They drew up a contractual agreement between their two families that the first daughter of Greengrass would be pledged to the son of Potter at that time."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he realised what Marcus was saying. "Do you mean – ?"

"Yes, you and Daphne are betrothed. We would have waited longer to tell you, only that nasty reporter complicated matters by revealing that you were in this situation."

"Wow. I can't say I'm upset. Are there any specific conditions that the contract requires?"

"Very good question, Harry. I believe the main one was that you be married by your 15th birthday, whichever of yours comes later."

"That's not too bad. What happens next?"

"We just need you to sign your names at the bottom of this scroll. We will sign as witnesses, as will Severus."

"Lord Greengrass?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Call me Marcus please. We're family."

"As you wish, Marcus. How are we going to keep this from Rita Skeeter?"

"Ah yes, Rita. The bane of my existence. I swear if I find out how she get her information, I will arrest her myself. My suggestion is to only discuss it in private. If you must tell your friends, make sure you ward the area you're in."

"That's reasonable. Right, shall we get this over with?"

Anne smiled encouragingly and handed Harry the quill as Marcus unrolled the scroll. His heart quickened as ink met parchment. _H.J. Potter, 31 July 1992._ He gave it to Daphne, who's hand shook. He took it, steadying her. The document glowed golden as she signed. _D.N Greengrass, 31 July 1992._

"May I be excused?" Daphne asked. "I need to process this."

"Of course, dear. Let me know if you need anything. And Daphne?"

"Yes, mum?"

"I was in your exact position on my twelfth birthday. My father's contract of course was not as longstanding but existed nonetheless."

"Thanks mum," she said quietly as she left. Despite her mother's hints, the weight of what she'd just done was settling in. Harry put his head in his hands, suddenly afraid. Anne joined him on the couch, putting a gentle arm around Harry's shoulder. Marcus, touched by the exchange, vacated his seat and sat on his right hand side.

"Harry, it's alright to be afraid," Marcus assured him.

"I'm more afraid that she won't love me back. I'm afraid that she'll be mad at me. That she'll regret ever meeting me."

"Sweetheart, she signed that contract too. She's probably feeling the exact same."

He chuckled slightly. "Well, if anyone asked, I'd say it's the best birthday gift I could have ever received. Loving parents and a gorgeous girl with a beautiful soul."

Anne burst into tears. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said of our family. Thank you, son."

"Shall I go and check on her?" Harry suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. If there's anyone she'd listen to, it's probably you right now."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry made his way slowly up the stairs, taking deep breaths. He passed a very happy Astoria on her way down. He laughed to himself. That was his sister in law to be. How lucky was he? Finally, he reached Daphne's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Daphne called.

He pushed the door open and walked slowly towards her bed. "May I join you, my wife to be?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you, I promise." She smiled tearfully at him. His heart swelled as he perched on the edge of her bed. "I don't bite, Harry."

"You look like you need a hug," he teased.

"I wouldn't mind one," she admitted.

Taking this as an invitation, he opened his arms. She fell into them and sobbed quietly. "Shhh, it's okay."

"I'm so afraid, Harry. Mother hinted ever since the contract became known, but I didn't start to connect the dots until just before our exams. Once that happened, the next two months dragged by painfully slow. When Dad started telling the story, I knew. I guess the rest of it hit me now and I didn't know how to respond."

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Always."

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I had a crush on you from the moment I met you. As I got to know you, that grew deeper. The boys ambushed me when we got back to Hogwarts in the New Year, and since I got Draco to admit that he liked Hermione, I confessed to them then. That's why they twittered whenever we hugged or acted 'sweet'."

"Don't worry. I liked you from the start too. You became the majority subject in my Diary."

"Then the contract is just a formality." This statement brought calm to both of them. "Like I said to your parents, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift. I get loving parents and a gorgeous girl with a beautiful soul out of this." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Harry! How did I get so lucky?"

"I often ask myself the same question. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me." They leaned against the wall, feet hanging off the bed. "Since we're in the confessional, I'll admit something else."

"Yeah?"

"That bracelet and necklace you're wearing… well, I made them myself."

She gaped at him. " _What?"_

"I'm serious. I found a book on Jewellery craft in Sev's quarters and read it when no one was looking."

"My goodness, I'd never have guessed. Harry, you seem extremely calm about this."

"I've come to expect the unexpected when it comes to magic," he admitted. "Besides, I'd pick you over anyone else. You're the only girl for me. I know we're only twelve but Sev told me that love doesn't consider time or age."

"Don't worry, I feel the same."

Harry breathed an excited sigh. "This is amazing. Is this really happening?"

She giggled. "It's really happening. Harry, when are we supposed to tell everyone? I mean, Tracey kind of knows but the rest are in the dark."

He took her hand, rubbing circles on it. "Well, they all know we like each other. It really depends on when the moment feels right but if we haven't told them by the end of our fourth year, we will."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Happy Birthday, husband to be."

Time paused in that moment as the two best friends realised the depth of their bond. They were unstoppable. They stayed in that position until they were informed by Anne that the guests had arrived and the party was beginning.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry was disappointed that he had to get up. He'd been so relaxed sitting with Daphne that he'd begun to fall asleep.

"Let's do this then." He stepped towards the stairway, turning at the last second to study her. "Daph, you look incredible." Indeed, she looked a vision of loveliness in her robes of light pink.

She blushed. "Thank you, birthday boy. It's time to celebrate you." Daphne went on ahead so she could find Tracey. She needed to see her best friend. She felt excited, she felt scared and she felt unsure.

When Harry finally reached his friends, he'd processed the news and was ready to focus on them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they yelled. He smiled, overwhelmed by the love he received. So many people had come to wish him well – Draco, Blaise, Tracey, Theo and Millicent, Hermione, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, a few older Slytherins such as Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan and Stephen Cornfoot. Lila, whom Harry had sat with on the very first day, had also managed to come. Tracey stepped forward and embraced him, thus beginning the stream of hugs that birthdays brought.

The time came to open gifts and Harry was not disappointed. The Greengrasses had pulled together and given him a set of books on Wizarding Politics, Law, and being a Head of House; Draco and his father had managed to procure a professional training snitch for him to practice with; Hermione's gift was a planner that had the ability to respond only to him; Theo and Millicent had gotten Harry a pair of black gloves that were charmed to always stay warm; the Hufflepuffs had given him a framed photo of the entire group; his Ravenclaw friends had given him a book on Quidditch; Marcus and Adrian, with the help of the rest of the team, had acquired a Nimbus 2001 for him; and Blaise had given him a hand-drawn sketch of him and Daphne. It was more than he could ever have wished for.

Food appeared and they all rushed to the tables that had been set out so they could pick their favourites before they disappeared. As the crowd thinned, Harry ended up next to Tracey.

"Harry, is there a reason my best friend is practically shaking with excitement?"

He blushed and looked down. "Yes."

"Do tell."

A hand appeared on each of their shoulders. "Are you talking about me? My two best friends, behind my back. Oh, the horror!" she joked.

"Daphne!" Tracey squealed. "Spill the beans. What's got you so happy?"

Daphne looked at Harry for permission to tell, which he gave with a slight nod. "I was right about it being me," she whispered in Tracey's ear. "We just signed the contract before everyone arrived!"

Tracey's jaw dropped. "You're kidding right? No wonder Harry was practically glowing when he walked into the room."

"You mean you knew I liked her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Blaise couldn't keep a secret from me if he tried. I'm simply irresistible to him. Besides, Daphne told me what you said before you ran off with Draco."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again so I sank to my knees and sobbed. When Tracey came to my aid, it slipped out."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm more amused than anything." He slid an arm around her waist. "I don't think I could ever stay mad at you."

Tracey's eyes brimmed with tears. "You two are so cute! Ooh, Harry, I see Severus. Why don't you go talk to him? We need girl time."

Harry rolled his eyes and joined his adoptive father on the sofa. A flick of Severus' wand later, they could converse freely.

"Harry, how are you feeling? Marcus tells me all went well."

"Part of me is shaking with fear inside, while the other half is overflowing with joy."

"What scares you, son?"

"I'm so young and yet I already love her. But I don't want her to feel like she's being forced into anything."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I went up to see her as soon as I felt she'd had enough time to process things. We're both really happy about it. I think I'm just insecure because of the way the Dursleys treated me. They made me think that no one would ever want me."

"Harry, I've seen the way she looks at you – and it's the same way you look at her. And there's no rush. You don't have to announce it right away."

"We agreed on fourth year at the latest, since she'll be fifteen at the end of that. We told Tracey already, but we trust her."

Severus took his son's hands. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"I know you've had longer to adjust, thanks to Rita, but you've just handled this whole situation so maturely."

"I'm not exactly losing anything am I, dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would have chosen her anyway, just probably admitted it later on."

Severus smirked. "Indeed, son. Indeed." Harry relaxed against him, and Severus stroked his hair, basking in the feeling of love coming from the brisk man.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

"How about a game of quidditch, folks?" Draco suggested.

It was now the fifteenth of August and everyone was at Malfoy Manor. Harry had settled into a nice routine at the Greengrasses – it was much the same as Severus' routine but a little more relaxed. They got up whenever they liked, had a leisurely breakfast and just spent time getting to know each other. Lunch was often had outside in the gardens, where they could enjoy the cool air. Harry also spent at least half an hour a day alone with Daphne, reading the books her parents had given him. It was common to find them reading certain passages out to each other. Daphne's logic was that if she were going to be the lady of one of the most ancient and noble houses, she might as well start now.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Tracey exclaimed. "Blaise, what do you think?"

"Sure, I'll play chaser," he offered.

This set in motion a flurry of suggestions as to who could be in what position. In the end, Harry and Draco were both seekers. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey joined Harry as chasers, while Draco got Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint and Millicent. Susan and Justin were Harry's beaters; Terry Boot and Stephen Cornfoot were Draco's. Hannah played keeper for Harry, wanting to stick with her closest friend, while Draco took Anthony Goldstein.

They rose off the ground, floating above the pitch. Draco looked down at Hermione, who was content to sit with a book, and smiled. Who could ever have imagined him, a pureblood, being friendly with a muggleborn? His heart quickened slightly as Harry flew towards him.

"Draco! Concentrate!" someone yelled.

"Sorry!" he said as he began to make a lap, while looking out for the snitch. Tracey whipped past him, quaffle in her arms and did a hard pass to Daphne. Daphne sped towards the goal, frightening Anthony out of his wits, and scored ten points to team Potter. The game continued for another two hours, each team doing its best to block the other. In the end, Harry's team won 230 – 100 when he overtook Draco by a hair.

"Congratulations, Harry! Well played," Draco said as he shook Harry's hand.

"And you, Draco. They'll be mad not to let you on the team. If not a reserve seeker, then definitely a chaser." This simple statement healed another of the many crack's in Draco's heart.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

August 18th was an exciting day for Hogwarts students across the country. Letters arrived by owl, booklists and all.

"This lot won't come cheap, mum," Daphne commented.

 _Second-year students will require:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"The defence teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch." Tracey commented. She'd stayed the night, as her father had fallen while gardening and broken a hip.

"Who exactly is this person?"

"A bloody fraud," Anne hissed. "He claims he's gone on all these adventures, but if you look closely, Harry, you'll see that the dates overlap."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What's Dumbledore hiring him for then?"

"Who said he was?"

"Well, if not him than some idiot who worships him. He doesn't seem to have much luck picking them does he?"

"There's a rumour of a curse, so I imagine that not many want to jump at the opportunity," Marcus informed them. "Astoria, are you looking forward to starting?"

"Oh, yes, daddy! I can't wait!"

Harry smiled. "We'll look after her."

"Thank you. We appreciate that."

Marcus and Anne glanced at each other. "Shall we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then?"

Harry, Daphne and Astoria all nodded excitedly. The rest of the day dragged by as they waited painfully for the annually awaited school supply shop. When 7am finally arrived, they were up out of bed and at the breakfast table. Harry and the Greengrasses were meeting everyone else at 10am outside Gringotts, so they wanted to get an early start.

"Right, are we ready to go?"

Lists in hand, they stepped through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Travelling by floo was an interesting experience and one that Harry wasn't particularly fond of. It felt as though one was being sucked down a giant plug hole. He still remembered the first time – spinning very fast… a deafening roar in his ears…he'd tried with all his might to keep his eyes open but the sensation was very dizzying… his elbow hit the concrete of someone's chimney… glimpses of rooms and fireplaces made themselves known… his stomach churned, and before he knew it he was tumbling out onto the floor, his glasses knocked askew. Thankfully, with practice, Harry was much better at landing now and barely needed Daphne's help to stand.

Ignoring the chatter of the pub's patrons, they moved through to the back door and tapped the bricks leading to the main street. Blaise was the first one to spot them. "Harry! Daphne! Astoria! Good to see you."

After a quick stop to get the necessary galleons, the group set out on their adventure, separating according to their needs. Hermione and a couple of her Ravenclaw friends immediately ganged up on Draco and dragged him off to the stationery shop for quills, ink and parchment. Harry, Daphne and Tracey strolled down the winding, cobbled street, licking their favourite ice creams happily as they observed the various window displays. In Gambol and Japes, they ran into Blaise and Theo who were stocking up on their favourite practical joke products and chatting to the Weasley twins. Two hours of wandering and chatting later, everyone banded together and headed to Flourish and Blotts, where they met with their parents again.

They were by no means the only ones going to the bookshop either. As they approached the doors, they saw a large crowd jostling each other to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner in the windows:

 _Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

 _*Magical Me*_

 _today 12:30 – 4:30pm_

"We get to meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written basically the entire booklist."

Harry and Daphne shared a disgusted glance at her enthusiasm. She was going to learn a hard lesson when he was revealed to be a fraud. The crowd itself seemed to be made up of witches a little older than Anne. A harassed-looking wizard was manning the doors, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… don't push, mind the books now. Books have feelings you know!"

They squeezed inside, Daphne clinging to Harry's arm. They each grabbed a copy of Break with a Banshee and fell into place. A buxom lady with red hair could be heard loudly exclaiming, "We'll be able to see him in a minute." As she said this, Lockhart himself came sliding into view, surrounded by portraits of him and his dazzling white teeth. He wore robes of forget-me-not blue which matched his eyes to a tee. A short, irritable man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of smoke with every bright flash.

"Out of the way there," he snarled at Daphne. "This is for the _Daily Prophet._ "

"Big deal," she scoffed.

"You apologise to her, mister," Harry exclaimed. "You just offended the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – me!"

Unfortunately, this attracted Lockhart's attention. He looked up and saw an irate looking Harry who was checking if Daphne was alright. He stared, before leaping to his feet. "Bless my soul. It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted like the red sea, whispering excitedly. Harry Potter was in their midst. Lockhart dived forward and pulled Harry onto the platform with him. Harry's face burned with embarrassment as Lockhart shook his hand with gusto. "Nice big smile, Harry. Together, we are worth the front page." When he finally let go, Harry's fingers had gone numb. He tried to make his escape but the man grabbed him again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what an _extraordinary_ moment this is! The perfect time to make my little announcement. When young Harry walked in this morning, he only wanted my autobiography – which I shall give him, free of charge and signed – he had no idea that he'd be getting much more than that. That's right, starting September 1st, yours truly shall be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." His audience cheered and Harry seized the opportunity. He shoved the books into Anne's arms and raced towards the exit. Daphne ran after him, taking his hand so she could catch up.

"Ooh, Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend,_ " Ron drawled.

Daphne's eyes flashed. "Jealous are you, Weasley? It's not like anyone would ever want _you._ " Harry could have kissed her right then and there, but he restrained himself and settled for a proud grin.

"What's going on here?" asked a portly red-headed man.

"Oh, sorry. Are you Arthur Weasley?" Daphne asked respectfully.

"Indeed, and you are?"

"Daphne Greengrass, sir. I'm sorry to say that we do not get on with your son. The twins aren't too bad towards us but we've just never seen eye to eye with Ron."

"Goodness, I'm so sorry. It's lovely to meet you."

Heavy footsteps behind them indicated that the conversation was no longer private.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley. What a surprise to see you here. Why, you must have worked hours to afford all this."

"Lucius," Arthur scowled.

"Busy time at the ministry I hear. All those raids – I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron, extracting a battered copy of _A_ _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._ "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"Let's go," Harry whispered to Daphne as Arthur coldly replied that he and Mr Malfoy had a different idea about what disgraced the name of wizard. They still held tightly to each other, both annoyed and startled by all that had just occurred. As it happened, they got out just in the nick of time. For when Anne and Astoria appeared a few minutes later with the books, bruises covered their faces. Apparently, Arthur and Lucius had begun throwing not just punches, but texts.

It was a subdued group that returned to the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was certainly relieved when he got home. He and Daphne made their way straight upstairs and sat on her bed, discussing the trip.

"Can I press charges against that guy for hurting you, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Shall we go ask mum?"

"Yeah, good idea."

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

The end of the summer holidays came far too quickly for Harry's liking. Unfortunately for Daphne, her last day before going back wasn't so pleasant. She awoke in the morning, violently ill, her stomach cramping. She sobbed in anguish.

"Daph, are you alright?" Harry asked, running into her room once she'd settled.

"I want mum," she cried. She'd never felt so afraid – not even when she'd thought that the monster under the bed was real.

"Alright, I'll go get her."

He ran down the stairs into the library, where Anne was going over the family accounts before breakfast. She looked up at the sound of his heavy breathing. "Harry, has something happened?"

"Daphne asked me to get you. She's been vomiting and said her stomach really hurts."

"I'll come now." She raced out the door, her suspicions high. Harry followed slowly behind her. He waited by the entrance to her room, praying that everything would be resolved. When a pale Anne stepped out, he tentatively said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine. Let's say that she's become a woman and leave it at that. Now, would you like to come and make some hot chocolate for her? I'll teach you – it's her favourite recipe and as you're going to the one helping her for the next eighty years or so, you'll need to know it."

He grinned. "Yeah, sure. Do you think she'll keep some food down now that the worst of it's over?"

"I'll ask her. You wait here a sec, hun."

As he waited, he was filled with compassion for her. He remembered the pain Aunt Petunia had been in whenever it had happened to her. Anne reappeared and nodded. "She wants pancakes and scrambled eggs. I'll get the house elves to throw something together."

"Stuff and nonsense, I'll do it myself. I used to cook for my relatives – it was the one thing they couldn't fault me on after a while."

"Only if it's not too much trouble for you. Come on then."

They disappeared into the kitchen and Harry demonstrated his culinary skills. According to Anne, it tasted so good she'd fire her house elves in a heartbeat if it meant he could make their meals. She even claimed that his hot chocolate made hers taste bland. As they made their way towards the stairs again, he turned to her. "Do you think she'd appreciate a hot water bottle and some warm towels to wrap around herself?"

Anne's eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to ask how you know so much about this but I think that's a wonderful idea. Absolutely! Tracey's father bought us some last time he was in muggle London and insisted that we must try them out. He swears by them."

When they made it back up to her, Harry sunk down on the edge of her bed. Daphne was so touched by their kindness, she cried and then moaned in pleasure as she tasted the food. "Gee, these house elves really know their stuff."

Anne smirked at glanced at Harry, who was trying to hold it together. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it was actually your young man. The warm towels were his idea too."

Daphne's eyes widened and she gaped at him. He wiggled his way up the bed and slid in beside her, on top of the blankets.

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain," he said sincerely. "Whatever you need today, I'll do it. Harry James Potter, at your service, milady."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Harry. That means a lot."

"I did what I could for my aunt, and you're a hundred thousand times better than her. You're worth it."

Anne left the room, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll bring you the rest so you can have some yourself." As she left, she could be heard telling her husband, "I swear, that young man is the sincerest person there ever was, _and_ he can cook better than our own elves. Our Daphne's got herself a golden one."

And for the entire day, Harry doted on her - giving her foot rubs, reading to her and giving hugs when she wanted them. He showed Anne Greengrass that actions really did speak louder than words, and she never forgot what he did for her daughter, ever.

 **A/N: Well, you asked, I delivered. 5,055 words in your inbox. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written in the entire time I've been on FanFiction. There are definitely some things I adapted from the book but I think I made them fit into my story quite well. When I say 'the group', I mean everyone that he's made friends with in his year, plus a couple of extras like Flint. In other words, the outer circle if you will. I know the last part is a strange concept but I saw it once in Whydoyouneedtoknow's DangerVerse. I felt that it was a good opportunity for Harry to show his caring nature. Hope you enjoyed – I certainly did. My fingers flew so fast I'm surprised I've still got em. Cheerio!**


	11. Return to Hogwarts

**Reading Suggestion: ¾ width.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

 _Anne left the room, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll bring you the rest so you can have some yourself." As she left, she could be heard telling her husband, "I swear, that young man is the sincerest person there ever was, and he can cook better than our own elves. Our Daphne's got herself a golden one."_

 _And for the entire day, Harry doted on her - giving her foot rubs, reading to her and giving hugs when she wanted them. He showed Anne Greengrass that actions really did speak louder than words, and she never forgot what he did for her daughter, ever._

 **Chapter 11: Return to Hogwarts**

Daphne was feeling miles better the next morning. Her stomach was considerably more settled, and the splitting headache she'd had was gone. As she shifted, she realised she was not alone. She tilted her neck and found that Harry was beside her. "Harry? Wake up. It's September 1st!"

Harry gasped and sat up with a start. "Are you over the worst of it now?"

She nodded gently. "Yes. Go pack your trunk and get some breakfast."

He rolled his eyes. "Already done. I did it a couple of days ago."

"Oh." Daphne carefully eased herself out of bed and wobbled a little as she stood. Harry rushed to her side.

"How about I help you down the stairs and we all have breakfast as a family?"

"Alright," she said with a smile. Together they left the room and made their way to the dining area. Anne was already at the table, wide awake and writing letters.

"Morning kids. Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. Harry was rubbing his neck and blinking.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just fell asleep in a bad position," he replied. Daphne blushed wildly.

"It's my fault mum," she admitted. "He was with me and I didn't let him go."

Anne suppressed a giggle. "That's happened many times before to Marcus. You'll get used to it Harry."

"Did I hear my name?" asked Marcus as he entered with Astoria. "Sorry we're late."

"I woke up next to Daphne, stiff neck and all. Anne was just explaining to us that it's happened many times for you."

Marcus smirked and reached for a fork. "Indeed. I greatly appreciated my terms at Hogwarts for that reason."

Anne scowled and turned to her younger daughter, tuning her husband out as he regaled Harry with tales of when he was a young Slytherin. Harry was particularly interested in how Marcus managed to keep his betrothment quiet and listened raptly. Finally, it was time to leave.

"Harry, I know you don't like the floo, so we'll be taking the car. Grab your trunks kids."

To Harry's amazement, the car was larger on in the inside than it looked to be. When he mentioned it to Marcus, the man replied that he'd learned a few tricks from a colleague at work. Harry shook his head and continued on helping his future father-in-law load the boot. Thankfully, the Greengrasses were a very organised family and they left the house without anything being forgotten. The trouble didn't begin until they actually reached King's Cross. Despite leaving at ten o'clock, traffic around the station was incredibly congested and by the time they got out of the car, it was 10:53.

Harry wasn't unfamiliar with catching the Hogwarts Express, having done it alone the year before. To him, the tricky bit was avoiding the sight of muggles while trying to get through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Walking through it didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so no one noticed that one had vanished.

"Astoria, you go first with daddy and I, and then Harry will come through with Daphne." Everyone was agreeable to this so Astoria took her parents hands and disappeared through the wall. Harry and Daphne shared a tired but joyful glance and began to move forwards. Harry felt perfectly confident – this wasn't a fireplace after all. The pair gathered speed, broke into a slight run and –

CRASH.

Both trolley hit the barrier and bounced backwards. Daphne's trunk hit the ground with a loud thump, Harry was knocked to a sitting position, and Hedwig shrieked indignantly as her cage went flying. "What the blazes do you kids think you're doing?" a guard yelled.

"Sorry sir, my girlfriend and I lost control of our trolleys. It was an accident." Daphne blushed madly and nodded apologetically. Once the guard had left, they picked up their things and began to walk toward the barrier again. Leaning cautiously against it, Harry and Daphne pushed with all their might, yet still nothing happened.

"Why can't we get through?" Daphne hissed to Harry. He shook his head in confusion and sat down on his trunk as the time became eleven.

"I don't know, but we've officially missed the Hogwarts Express."

"What should we do?" she asked, slightly fearful.

"If I were a Gryffindor, I'd do the stupid thing and take someone else's car. But we're Slytherins, Daph. We use our brains before acting. Well, most of the time – unless Voldemort's involved. I think the best think to do is to stay right here. Your parents will no doubt be coming back through in a moment."

"But, if we can't get through, who's to say they can?"

She was now sitting on her trunk. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "They have wands and aren't governed by the underage magic laws. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Harry. I wouldn't have signed that contract otherwise. I just never expected this to happen."

"I know. Let's hop off our trunks so we're not blocking the way and go sit on that bench over there." He pointed to a nearby wooden seat and helped her to gather her things. For five minutes they sat quietly, Harry whispering reassurances into her ear. Finally, at ten past eleven, a barrage of parents appeared.

"Mum! Dad!" Daphne called, while Harry called their names in case her voice wasn't recognised. Anne and Marcus turned in horror at the realisation that their two older charges were still on the muggle side of the platform. They raced over, hand in hand.

"Kids! What happened?"

"It closed itself off at five minutes to," Harry hissed. "I think it scared Daph more than it did me. I was kind of expecting something to go wrong, seeing how smoothly we got here."

"Aw, well, let's get you back to the manor where you can have some lunch. We'll floo Dumbledore and have a word with him when everything's calm," Anne said kindly.

The two exhausted twelve year olds followed Anne and Marcus back to the car. The ride back to Greengrass Manor was very quiet as everyone took their time to process what had happened. When they got out, Harry quietly asked Marcus if he could send Hedwig to their friends on the train so they didn't worry. Marcus agreed and led Harry into his office. After crafting it together, they made a more formal copy to send to the ministry. Harry's read,

 _Dear Draco, Blaise, Tracey and everyone else that's with you,_

 _By now, you've probably realised that Daphne and I did not make it onto the Hogwarts Express this morning. Don't worry, there were no injuries except bruised egos and bottoms (although Daphne's back is a little tender). We arrived at 10:53 and two minutes later, the barrier sealed itself. I don't know why, although my gut tells me this is either related to Moldy-Shorts or that house elf that stole my letters. Either way, we're currently at home and will join you in time for the feast._

 _Have fun for us,_

 _Harry._

A knock interrupted the impromptu lesson on Lordship. Marcus and Harry looked up from their place at the desk. It was Anne. Marcus joined her, giving her a light kiss in greeting. "Everything alright, love?"

She sighed heavily. "Daphne is so upset she won't even eat. I was wondering if I could borrow Harry."

"Absolutely dear. Harry, you heard the lady."

Harry stood, frowning. "I thought she was alright. I did what I could to console her while we waited."

"Well, she's in the living room, curled up on the couch. Please, help her. I don't know what to do."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

She couldn't believe they'd missed the express. It wasn't the end of the world, but the feeling of metal meeting stone had reverberated through her and worried her – she'd never experienced such a sensation. She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. A gentle hand stroked her hair, and she opened her eyes. Harry was knelt beside the couch, looking at her with such compassion it made her weak at the knees.

"Can you sit up for me?" Harry whispered. She did so reluctantly and he grasped her left hand with his right. Her lip wobbled.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his pants and began to wipe her tears away. "Can I sit next to you? I have a feeling if I tried to hug you like this, you'd fall on top of me and then I'd have broken ribs."

She giggled slightly and let him wrap and arm around her waist. He pulled her closer, onto his lap, and drew her small frame against him. "Harry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "Just rest. You're still recovering from yesterday. Two days in a row isn't fair is it?"

"No, it's not. And I can't stop crying – I'm worse today."

"That's natural. My aunt was always screaming."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, Daph, talk to me before I tickle you. I'm honoured that you want me, but I need to know what you're thinking about."

Another tear snuck down her cheek and he wiped it away, this time with the pad of his thumb. "I thought I was going to lose them."

"Who?"

"Mum and Dad. When they got stuck."

He rubbed her back. "I would have taken care of you."

"I know."

"What else is bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Two things. The first is the fact that everyone else is on the train having fun while we're here moping on the couch. And the second is that I nearly went through without you. I nearly went with Tori."

"You _cannot_ feel guilty about that. I won't allow you. Besides, you're allowed to mope."

"Harry? Why do you think all this happened?"

He sighed. "Your dad and I discussed it. As I told Draco, our guess is either Voldemort or that house elf that tried to steal my mail."

"The house elf? Why him?"

"He was insistent that I _don't_ go back. So, I wouldn't hesitate to think that he'd go to any length to stop me."

She scowled. Harry picked up the plate of sandwiches and offered her one. She stared at it. "I don't want it."

"Daph, you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up," he chided gently. "I thought you loved egg sandwiches."

"Not today," she whined. The smell was making her stomach churn.

"Is there something that _does_ appeal to you?"

"Chicken noodle soup," she admitted. He grinned and called for Anne.

"Could we perhaps get some Chicken Noodle Soup for her?"

"Definitely," Anne replied. "Harry, could I trouble you to come with me for a minute?"

"Oh, sure. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. I just want to ask you a couple of things."

Harry accepted this and gently prised himself free. Following Anne into the kitchen, he sat down on a stool. Anne gave instructions to a house elf that was standing near and sat opposite him. "What can I help you with, Anne?"

She burst into tears and sobbed for a minute. "Sorry, it's hard to get over the fact that I'm not the one she runs to anymore. I wanted to know if you were alright."

He paused to consider his feelings. "I'm fine. A little shaken up but I was more focused on keeping Daphne calm. She was my first priority."

"We're lucky to have you. Was she able to open up to you?"

"I had to be gentle and just give her time but eventually she was able to tell me that the main thing she was worried about is that she thought she was going to lose you. She also felt guilty that she nearly went through with Astoria instead of me. I told her not to worry but it seemed as though it was eating her up."

Anne rested her head on the counter, moaning, "Oh no. That poor girl. She gets it from me."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can. She needs someone strong like you."

"I love you, mum," he said.

"Oh, Harry. You are so kind. I'm blessed that you see me as a mother to you."

"I do."

The house elf waltzed over with the soup. "Here is soup for young sir to give to his madam," it squeaked.

Harry rolled his eyes and took it, re-joining Daphne on the couch. He took a sandwich for himself and offered her the bowl.

"Can you help me, Harry?"

"If that's what you want."

HP SS HP SS HP SS HP SS

Once Harry and Daphne were sufficiently fed, Marcus made his way into the parlour and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore's head appeared within seconds. "Lord Greengrass? Can I help you?"

"Indeed. I have a couple of stray passengers. I wonder if you could come through and have a word with us."

"I'll be right there."

"Can you bring Severus with you?" Marcus added.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but nodded his assent. Marcus stood back and waited. He was not a happy man – no one messed with his children and made it out without him doing something about it. When the two men came through, he bowed politely and led them through to Harry and Daphne. The headmaster's mouth fell open slightly. "Mr Potter? Miss Greengrass?"

"The barrier closed at five minutes to eleven and we couldn't get through," Daphne answered, now much calmer.

"So what did you do?" Severus asked stiffly.

"Well, I said 'it was my girlfriend's fault' to the guard so he'd go away and then we sat on our trunks and made a plan. At first we thought of maybe taking the car, but we realised that was too Gryffindorish. No disrespect meant, Professor Dumbledore. In the end, we just waited for Marcus and Anne to come back through. They brought us back here."

Dumbledore was silent as he turned their tale over in his head, before he said, "Hold on, your girlfriend?"

Harry and Daphne stared at Severus and Marcus in panic. Was Dumbledore supposed to know? "Tea, Albus? Severus?"

"Er, yes. Might we discuss this little development before anything else?" Severus replied. "It's probably important for the Headmaster to know what's going on inside his school."

Anne popped off to the kitchen to do that, while Albus and Severus took their seats. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. He'd forgotten about the Headmaster's influence.

Marcus leaned forward. "Headmaster, you might have guessed that Harry and Daphne have a unique relationship."

Albus put a hand to his chin. "Indeed. Might I surmise that you wish to tell me something?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Albus, I'm sure you remember the war with Grindelwald…"

"I was at the heart of it. Why do you refer to it?"

"Do you remember Edward Greengrass or Henry Potter?"

Albus paused. "Vaguely."

"Henry rescued Edward from Grindelwald, forming a life debt. In order to resolve the debt, the two men entered a contractual agreement."

"You don't mean –?"

"The agreement meant that a daughter of Greengrass would marry a son of Potter."

Daphne shivered nervously as Anne entered with their tea. Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "We have until we're fifteen sir, but we're extremely close and I hardly thought a muggle guard would understand the concept of a betrothal contract."

"Ah. You haven't signed it yet have you?"

"On my birthday, sir. We did it before my party."

"Goodness me. And that's why you called her your girlfriend?"

"I called her my girlfriend because I love her," Harry hissed.

"But you're too young to understand love like that."

Severus and Harry growled in tandem. "Is that what you think? For goodness sake, Albus. What about Lily and I?"

"Yes, well, uh…"

"Rendered you speechless have we? Look, my godson is free to feel whatever he wants. Can we get to the actual problem now?"

"Hmm?" He took a sip of tea. "Oh, right, the barrier. Sorry, I was rather befuddled with the whole girlfriend title. Especially considering they're not dating."

"No doubt they'll go public next year," Marcus stated, glancing at Harry. "Isn't that right, son?"

"Yeah, probably," Harry replied. "Sir, if you can look past what I said to the guard, then you'll see that someone was trying to _stop_ me from going back to Hogwarts."

"Stop you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry had a house elf appear in his room just on his birthday with letters from our friends. It told him not to go back. It said something about a dangerous plot. We wouldn't be surprised if a certain dark wizard was involved," Daphne said.

"How curious."

"The ministry is investigating it, but we'd like to send Harry and Daphne back with Severus. We don't want them to miss the feast."

"That's fine by me," Severus agreed. Dumbledore finished his tea and stood.

"Might I take their trunks back? I'm terribly sorry to have upset you."

Anne showed him out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Severus didn't make a single move for five minutes and when he finally did, he said, "Trust him to get hung up on a small detail. He really is getting more senile by the minute."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

"Make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything more to eat or drink?"

Harry blushed. "More of that hot cocoa that Misty makes?"

"As you wish. Daphne?"

"The same. We didn't have any tea. And maybe some cake? I've not had anything but chicken soup and breakfast was a long time ago."

Severus grinned. "Cake it is. Any particular type?"

"Banana with vanilla frosting."

Harry, who'd been bonded to Misty during the summer break, snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Could we get some of your hot cocoa, and some banana cake with vanilla frosting?"

"Of course master. I be getting that for you."

Harry and Daphne relaxed against each other and spent the next three hours chatting with Severus about the upcoming term. When seven o'clock came, he gestured to them that it was time to go to the welcoming feast. They took their time walking, so when they reached the Great Hall, most of the school had arrived. Severus made his way to the head table, leaving them to make their way to the Slytherin table. Tracey launched herself at them in a tight hug.

"We were so worried! Even Draco was pacing the compartment."

"It's alright, we're here now."

As he joined his friends, Harry looked around the Great Hall. Once again, the house elves of Hogwarts had done an outstanding job. Countless candles hovered above the crowded tables and the golden plates sparkled – not a single speck of dust could be found on them. Overhead, the ceiling reflected the night sky outside. In front of Dumbledore was the old sorting hat and a three-legged stool. Every year, it welcomed the new students and sorted them into their houses. Gryffindor, the house of the brave; Slytherin, the ambitious; Hufflepuff, the loyal; and Ravenclaw, the wise.

The doors swung wide, admitting the newest witches and wizards. Many were gazing in awe at the ceiling or the candles, and whispering to each other about which house they might like to be in. The hat's brim opened, singing its song.

 _I'm a thinking cap,_

 _For I'm the Sorting Hat._

 _A new mystery is afoot,_

 _Come from the Potter's hand;_

 _Like clay they be,_

 _Shaped by the master_

 _Into a new form of art._

 _Unity runs deep_

 _There's no need to creep_

 _Through the hallowed halls,_

 _For the grass is greener now._

 _The one who does it all_

 _Should be believed or thou shalt fall._

 _Join him if you will_

 _Lest you become dust._

 _He could have been in Gryffindor,_

 _Where the hearts of the brave do soar;_

 _He could have been in Hufflepuff_

 _Where loyalty is a must,_

 _For without it we cannot be just;_

 _He could have been in Ravenclaw_

 _Where wit beyond measure_

 _Is Man's greatest treasure;_

 _He could have been in Slytherin,_

 _Where the ambitious make their home,_

 _Cunning and sly._

 _Now it is your turn,_

 _For he has already been placed._

 _Come now, don't be afraid_

 _It's time to see where you will be praised._

The hall was silent with shock. The song was loaded with riddles. Not even Hermione, who Harry sought out straight away, could begin to figure it out. Tracey had her quill and parchment out, claiming that she wanted all the songs in her journal. Harry knew better but kept his thoughts to himself, as did everyone else. That was how things worked in Slytherin. He turned his attention to the front again, for the sorting had begun. Three boys and two girls had already gone to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Daphne nudged him forcefully in the ribs as his mind wandered to the thought of food.

"What?" he hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard. I just didn't think you'd want to miss seeing Tori being placed."

"Oh, right. Are you nervous?"

She nodded and clutched his hand under the table. Tracey's eyes lit up from beside him. She was at his left and bouncing excitedly. She grabbed his other hand, putting suspicious glares at rest. They watched as Astoria nimbly climbed onto the stool and put the hat on her head. There was no need to fear, for a minute later, the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" Daphne jumped up and embraced her sister happily. Harry gave her a hug too, welcoming her to Hogwarts. They sat down again and Harry adjusted his cloak so that no one could see below his wrists.

By the end of the ceremony, Ravenclaw had received eight students, including a fair haired girl called Luna Lovegood; Gryffindor gained nine, a muggleborn boy with dirty blonde hair named Colin Creevey being the standout; Hufflepuff gained ten; and Slytherin welcomed seven. The annual 'surprise' sorting award went to Ginny Weasley – for when she stepped up to the hat, it declared that she was fit for Slytherin. This apparently wasn't a surprise to _her_ , as she took the hat off and skipped over to sit by Astoria, who she'd met on the train.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Ginny!" Astoria exclaimed. "This is my sister Daphne, and this is Harry. He's been staying with us this summer. He's very nice!"

Harry laughed and winked at Astoria. "I try not to bite."

Ginny shook his free hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. My brothers are all in Gryffindor, but growing up with pranksters, one learns to be very cunning."

"Excellent! I'm sure we'll all have a great time," Harry said before introducing himself to the other new Slytherins. People watched in awe as he gained their attention and engaged them all in conversation. The food appeared and everyone tucked in, happy to have sustenance.

After a while, Dumbledore stood. Harry noticed he seemed rather tired, and pointed it out to Daphne, who smirked. "Good evening everyone! To our first years, Welcome to Hogwarts. I do hope you find everything satisfactory, for while we are not a hotel, we do our best to make you feel safe. To those of you who are returning, Welcome Back. I'm sure you've had a wonderful summer and are ready for the homework that your teachers set! Just a few notices before we all head to bed. First, I'd like to acknowledge our defence professor for the year, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart." He paused for those that wanted to cheer. "Yes, wonderful. Second of all, breakfast will be at eight o'clock tomorrow, rather than our usual seven, to allow you ample time to rise and get ready. And third, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that a list of all prohibited items is on his door. See that you pay attention to it. Let us sing our school song, and then we can all trot off to sleep."

A banner appeared with the words on it and the school began to sing. Harry chose a jaunty country tune to follow, while everyone was in fits of laughter at Ginny's brothers who sung it in a funeral march. Finally, they began to file out of the hall and follow the prefects to their dorms. Harry said goodnight to Daphne beside the boys dorm and left her with a sweet kiss on the cheek, joining Draco, Blaise, Teddy, Vincent and Gregory in the joys of sleep.

 **A/N: Look who made it to 4000! It was like I blinked and I was done. I feel I must justify Harry and Daphne all the time but I guess I could say their love languages are Words of Affirmation and Physical Touch (see the 5 Love Languages by Gary Chapman). I have my reasons for putting Ginny in Slytherin, and I hope you enjoy my version of the Chamber of Secrets. See you next time for Chapter 12!**


	12. Lockhart's Folly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A/N: I don't always put Author's Notes at the top anymore but I wanted to apologise for my absence. Between assignments, my internship application and writer's block, I just haven't had time for fanfic. But I'm trying again now – I learnt an important lesson about balance

 **Reading Suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _A banner appeared with the words on it and the school began to sing. Harry chose a jaunty country tune to follow, while everyone was in fits of laughter at Ginny's brothers who sung it in a funeral march. Finally, they began to file out of the hall and follow the prefects to their dorms. Harry said goodnight to Daphne beside the boys dorm and left her with a sweet kiss on the cheek, joining Draco, Blaise, Teddy, Vincent and Gregory in the joys of sleep._

 **Chapter 12: Lockhart's Folly**

Harry opened his eyes the next morning and found a pair of bright blue ones looking back at him. He sat up slowly, checking that the curtains were closed before turning and hissing, "Daph, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," she sighed and shifted her weight. She was on top of the covers, fully dressed and looking exhausted. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you, and how grateful I am that you were so calm yesterday."

He blushed. "It's my pleasure to support you. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Maybe five minutes," Daphne admitted.

"Just let me get dressed and then we'll go down."

She nodded and crept out of the room, hoping none of the boys had seen her. The second she was gone, the boys all said, "Ooh Potter, your girl is brave."

Harry chuckled as he deftly did his buttons up on his shirt. "At least you weren't the ones to turn over and see someone right next to you. I almost fainted from the shock!"

This was too much for them, and they burst into riotous laughter. Professor Snape burst in, looking confused. "What in Merlin's name is going on? I could hear you from the common room." Draco was doubled over now. They all glanced at Harry, who sighed.

"I'll tell you later, over tea. I don't think the boys can handle much more excitement."

He raised an eyebrow but accepted this statement. "Right, well, Miss Greengrass and the other girls are waiting for you. Miss Weasley is also there, and I'd appreciate if you made an effort to make her feel safe – I daresay there will be some sharp tongues out today. Arthur Weasley's family are known to be even lighter than yours, Harry."

"Yes, Professor. We'll do our best."

"Good. I'll see you later."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As Severus had predicted, Ginny's placement into Slytherin caused more whispers and shouts than Harry's. As Harry walked in with the girls, Ginny was hit in the face by a raw egg from the Gryffindor table. He turned to see who the culprit was. Unsurprisingly, it was Ron Weasley.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but your brother is ridiculous."

"He's always had jealousy issues. Deep down, he's a good kid but doesn't know how to show it here, it seems."

The young Slytherins studied the rest of the hall, noticing the curious gazes of some friendly Ravenclaws, the sympathetic faces of the Hufflepuffs. Harry heard Draco gasp behind him. "Draco?"

Draco didn't answer, so Harry turned. He was so pale his lips were beginning to turn white, and anger flashed like fire in his eyes. Harry followed his line of sight as Tracey interjected, "What's happened to Hermione?"

She was sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, a dark bruise circling her eye and scrapes covering her cheeks and jaw. She also looked as though she'd been crying. Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and asked Daphne to escort her to their side of the room. He then went with Draco to the lone girl. He watched sadly as Draco lowered himself onto the bench beside her and extended his arm towards her. She flinched.

"Who did this to you, Granger?"

"Call me Hermione. It won't hurt you," she sniffed.

"Right you are. Now, can you tell me how you ended up like this?"

Hermione looked at her feet. Harry made up his mind to get Severus while Draco gathered her into a hug. No one deserved to be treated like that, especially in a school.

When Harry returned with their head of house, Draco noted that the man was visibly shocked and did nothing to conceal his emotions.

"Miss Granger, come with me immediately. Mr Malfoy, you may join us, should you wish to do so. Mr Potter-Snape, return to your table and look after the first years. On your way, please ask Professor McGonagall to hand out the Slytherin schedules." Onlookers gasped in confusion. "Potter- _Snape?"_

"Yes, sir." Harry was tempted to call him Sev or dad but knew it wasn't appropriate. He nodded and turned towards his housemates, ready to take the lead.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Draco was bubbling over with rage towards Ronald Weasley. Hermione looked absolutely awful. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Severus pushed the door open and escorted the children into the ward.

"Poppy?" Severus called.

"Is that you, Severus dear?"

"I wish it wasn't, but yes. I have a student who needs your attention."

As the kind matron came around the corner, Hermione began to shake – the realisation that she'd been discovered was settling in.

"Oh goodness! What on earth has happened?" She gestured for Hermione to get on the bed. This was too much for her so Severus lifted her and placed her down gently. Draco made his way to the chair beside it.

"I think the first thing that's needed is a calming potion, Madam."

"Good idea, Severus. Miss Granger, is that alright with you?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly and shakily took the small vial. Instantly, a change came over her. Although she still looked terrible, she was now still and able to speak. She looked at three people before her, who were all smiling encouragingly.

"How about I ask the questions while Madam Pomfrey fixes you up?" Severus asked.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who encouraged her to go ahead. "Alright."

Madam Pomfrey disappeared to gather her supplies. Severus perched on the end of her bed, summoning a dicta-quill and parchment. "Can we start with who did this to you, Miss Granger?"

She sighed. "It was Ron Weasley and his cronies, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. We've had a rivalry since they discovered that I could get along with Draco and the other Slytherin students."

Draco's nostrils flared. Severus wasn't far behind, barely containing his feelings. "And what, pray tell, did they do? Draco, control yourself."

She giggled, before growing serious again. "I was coming back from the library when Finnegan and Thomas grabbed my arms and pulled me against them…"

" _Hey Granger, enjoying hanging with snakes are you?"_

 _Hermione raised an eyebrow. She spent time with her other friends too, so what was the problem in being friends with Draco and Harry? "What's it to you, Weasley?"_

" _You're a traitor! You don't belong in Gryffindor."_

 _Ron then lurched forward and launched a fist into her eye. Nausea filled her instantly._

"And then he scratched me, yelling that if I could stoop so low, I deserved the worst."

Draco's self-control flew out the window at her statement, Severus' not far behind. He waltzed out of the infirmary and re-appeared five minutes later dragging Ron by the collar.

"Who do you think you are?" he burst out.

Ron muttered something about protecting his house from spies.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Severus yelled, so loud that even Madam Pomfrey covered her ears.

Ron's ears were turning red in embarrassment, and no doubt there was a little fear there too. "I said I have to protect Gryffindor from spies."

"Spies, Weasley?" Draco drawled coldly.

"Draco, play nice," Severus hissed, secretly agreeing but knowing he couldn't show it.

"Well, what's he playing at?"

Ron glared fiercely at Draco, Severus and Hermione. "Isn't it obvious that Granger is only friends with you because she wants inside information?"

"Weasley, you attacked a student. The reasons, or lack thereof, behind it are irrelevant at this point."

"Oh, yeah, just favour your snakes, you evil bat," Ron hissed. "At least I don't associate with mudbloods."

Severus lost any colour that his face had held. "Don't you _ever_ say that word in my presence again."

"Whatever. It's the truth."

"Well maybe I like her because she's smart," Draco interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Blood status doesn't matter to you anymore?"

"Harry showed me the truth. If it wasn't for _her"_ – Draco took a moment to point to Hermione – "we may not have passed our exams. Muggles might not have what we do but they know other things we don't even begin to think of."

Ron scoffed while Severus nodded, silently praising his godson.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The way Harry cared for others was what Daphne loved most about him. As she sat at the Slytherin table eating her oats and fruit, she watched as he slung an arm around Ginny and interacted with her fellow first years. They held their schedules gingerly, not understanding them.

He showed them as much care as he did her, and she felt incredibly lucky. Yes, she was only twelve, but she knew that she was in good hands and that he would never intentionally bring her into harm's way. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth.

The past year had been eye opening for sure. She'd known from the moment she'd seen him that he was special and had done all she could to cultivate the bond with him. Daphne had been the first to open her mind and the first to change her ways. Her mother had commented that the old Daphne had returned, the grief of Lloyd's death faded.

She smiled at him as he looked at her for assurance. "You're doing well," she mouthed.

The relief in his was visible. "Thanks," he mouthed back. "I'm sorry our morning turned out like this."

Daphne sighed as she thought of Hermione's plight. Those scratches looked horrible – not even Pansy Parkinson could have wished them on her. She lifted her spoon to her lips, nudging Tracey beside her and beginning a conversation with her other best friend.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

The next day, September 3rd, brought with it their first experience of Gilderoy Lockhart as their teacher. So far in the day, they'd had double Herbology, followed by transfiguration and lunch. At lunch, they met with an enthusiastic young muggleborn named Colin, who asked if he could have a picture of them and now it was time to face the music. Harry chuckled to himself as they walked along the corridor to the defence classroom. He'd spent the past weeks living in close quarters with the Greengrasses and was well aware of what the three women thought of the man.

"He's a fraud," Daphne growled under her breath.

Harry could barely hold back his amusement. He settled for squeezing her arm in consolation. "It's only an hour, sweetie."

She blushed and then paled as someone behind them whispered, "Did he just call her sweetie? So it _is_ true. She actually is his girlfriend."

"Oh cripes, sorry Daph."

"It's alright, Harry. I'm sure it's obvious to anyone with eyes that we like each other."

Tracey snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

"You know, she was in his dorm early yesterday morning," Teddy said with a smirk.

"We saw her sneaking out," Blaise added.

Their conversation was cut short by their arrival beside Lockhart's classroom. As it happened, the class was held with the Gryffindors, so Hermione stood to the right of Draco. Severus had appointed him as her escort until a better solution presented itself. The door opened and Lockhart stepped into the corridor. "Ah, children, do come in!"

Daphne growled, muttering under her breath that her diary was going to be used well this year. Harry sniggered but took a step into the room. He almost walked straight back out, for Lockhart had furnished the room with paintings upon paintings of his favourite thing – himself.

When the whole class was finally seated, Lockhart picked up a book, _Travels with Trolls_ and pointed to the winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said proudly.

"What a surprise," Daphne muttered snidely, eliciting sniggers from her friends.

Lockhart continued as though he hadn't heard her, although Harry could see a tiny hint of disappointment in the man's eyes. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Nobody laughed. However, a few brave Gryffindors smiled weakly. Not even Hermione looked excited.

He then puffed up his shoulders and motioned to their books. "Oh, good, I see you've all brought my books. Well, you'll all do well on today's quiz." When he'd handed them out, he informed them they had thirty minutes to complete as much as they could.

Harry looked down at his paper and read.

is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

This continued on over three pages, to:

is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

When the half hour was up, he collected the papers and rifled through them. "Tut tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is Lilac." He rambled on even longer about certain answers such as his secret ambition and how he would prefer harmony between magic and non-magic folk but never say no to a bottle of Ogden's firewhisky.

The man bent and produced a cage from under his desk.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Lockhart unveiled the contents of the cage – Cornish pixies. Neville Longbottom peeked around his pile of books and whimpered, Daphne rolled her eyes and Ron Weasley snorted in spite of himself.

"Surely they're not harmless," Draco drawled. Murmurs of agreement joined his statement.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, young – what is your name?"

Harry, Blaise, Tracey and Theo gaped, and Daphne dug her nails into the desk. Draco handled it with surprising grace. "Draco Malfoy, Professor," he said respectfully. Hermione smirked slightly as she caught Harry's eye.

"Well, young Draco, these pixies can be nasty little blighters."

The penny began to drop for many of the students that this man was not all he said he was. Hermione spoke up from beside the blonde haired boy. "With all due respect sir, if they're dangerous then why are they here?"

"My dear Hermione, that's none of your business. Now, onto the pixies."

Lockhart unlocked the cage and within seconds the class was ducking behind books and bags. Squeals and squeaks filled the room as the pixies did all they could to cause danger and destruction. Fighting broke out – Gryffindor against Slytherin, Gryffindor against pixie and even Gryffindor vs Gryffindor. Lockhart yelled something incomprehensible and disappeared, noticed only by Harry and Daphne.

"What do we do?" Daphne whispered to Harry.

"We all need to work together," Harry whispered back, before putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling shrilly.

The class turned to look at him. Respect filled the eyes of his housemates, and a few Gryffindors stopped in their tracks. The pixies floated helplessly in the air, confused.

"Alright everyone, Lockhart has run from the room," Harry began. Some seemed amused by this but said nothing. "I'll be speaking to the Headmaster and Professors Snape & McGonagall. However, in the meantime we need to team up and repair everything. Daphne and I will get the pixies safely back in the cages, everyone else please utilise the _reparo_ charm."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry and Severus met for tea later that evening, joined by an extremely exhausted Daphne.

"How was your day, Harry?" Severus asked rather formally.

Daphne's eyes flew open. "LOCKHART IS A USELESS NUMPTY!"

Severus took a sip of tea, taken aback. Daphne was never usually so vocal, not even in her own home. "What happened?"

Harry put a calming hand on Daphne's arm. "Well, first he gave a quiz about himself…"

Severus groaned. "So he's still as self-centred as when he was here. It's a mystery how he even got into Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF?" Harry choked out.

"Indeed. He had quite the fancy for your mother too."

Harry and Daphne both made gagging sounds, before Daphne picked up the story. "So after that, he collects them in, goes on about himself for at least five minutes, and then did quite possibly the stupidest thing I have ever seen. He produced a cage from beneath his desk that was full of Cornish pixies."

"And then he ran off and left _us_ to deal with them, the coward," Harry finished, still shuddering at the thought of the tiny blue creatures flying towards them.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded. "The most surprising part was Hermione!"

"What did Miss Granger do?"

Daphne giggled. "I don't know if she's been taking lessons from Draco over the summer break but she asked Lockhart what they were doing there if the pixies were so dangerous. She basically lured him into revealing how much of a fraud he is."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Professor, Weasley and Malfoy are at it again. Come quick!"

"Stay here, you two. And don't get up to any mischief. Might I speak with you both further on this matter?"

"Yes, sir," Daphne answered. Severus grabbed his outer robe, muttering about never being able to finish a cup of tea.

Harry and Daphne quietly discussed their day, the close call before class and what they were looking forward to in the coming year.

 **A/N: Well, my first chapter in quite a while. As I said at the beginning, I am so sorry! I hope this chapter is somewhat entertaining to you… I'm a bit rusty (all I've been writing is essays lately). Next time, Rita strikes again and Harry speaks with the headmaster. Will Lockhart stay or is Dumbledore going to take his students' safety into consideration? Also, I plan on doing something with Draco and Hermione but is there anything you want to see happen (eg Malfoy's sponsor her or a Marriage contract or Snape becomes her wizarding guardian)? Love you all, thank you for understanding.**


	13. Rita Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Professor, Weasley and Malfoy are at it again. Come quick!"_

" _Stay here, you two. And don't get up to any mischief. Might I speak with you both further on this matter?"_

" _Yes, sir," Daphne answered. Severus grabbed his outer robe, muttering about never being able to finish a cup of tea._

 _Harry and Daphne quietly discussed their day, the close call before class and what they were looking forward to in the coming year._

 **Chapter 13: Rita Strikes Again**

 _Harry Potter's Girlfriend Reveals ALL on Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _In a fabulous interview, I sat down with Harry Potter and his 'girlfriend' to discuss how they were dealing with the new changes in their lives. While they remained close-lipped about the nature of their relationship, they were very open about their feelings – especially towards their latest professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Potter's guardian, who is tall, dark and handsome, was also present and revealed that he was at school with Mr Lockhart… mysteries abound!_

 _Miss Greengrass states that the golden haired princess (her apparent nickname for him) is a fraud and deserves to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life. She has been heard multiple times throughout the summer and start of term to have said that "all his books are useless fairy tales." And get this folks, the dates overlap. When I heard this, I went straight to Flourish and Blotts to see for myself and would you believe… the future Lady Potter was right!_

 _Mr Potter reported that the new Professor not only gave a quiz on himself but unleashed an entire cage full of pixies into the room and then ran. While there were no serious injuries, Harry expressed his concern at having to lure the pixies back to safety and clean up the damage. After all, he is only eleven._

 _For more on Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, see page 4._

"What the _hell_ is this?" Daphne hissed. "I'm not insulted by the girlfriend comment but I said those things to you and Professor Snape in private."

"Daph, call him Severus when it's just us. He _is_ technically your father-in-law."

Daphne giggled and kissed his cheek. "Oh Harry, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"I think she _knows_ ," Daphne shuddered as she leaned against Harry. They were relaxing quietly on his bed while everyone else played chess in the common room.

"Knows?"

"Harry, read the end of the second paragraph!"

Harry did as requested, and his eyes widened a little. "The future Lady Potter was right. Oh, that does complicate things slightly. Uh, we'll speak with him."

"Harry, I'm worried. What if it gets out?"

"Then it does. Your dad did suggest warding the area."

"But hasn't Severus done that?"

"Maybe there's one he missed. Anyway, the rest of the article is good and she saved me the job of telling people how fake Lockhart is."

Daphne snorted. She couldn't deny that fact. A squawk interrupted their conversation, and they looked up to find Hedwig at the window.

"Hey girl," Daphne crooned. "What have you got for us?"

The snowy owl held out her leg, revealing a note attached. Harry got up and gently removed it. He made his way back to the bed, heart racing. Was someone responding to the article? Was it Rita herself? Or had they done something to put themselves in great trouble? Harry handed the note to Daphne. "You open it."

With shaking hands, Daphne slit the letter open.

 _Dear Harry and Daphne_

 _I've just read the article and I must say I'm very concerned. If Rita Skeeter figures this out, the whole world will know. She already knows you're betrothed, Harry… but the longer we can protect Daphne, the better._

 _I'd like to meet with the two of you in Severus' office this afternoon at 3 pm. We need to come up with a plan. I hope we can figure out how she got in. If we can figure out her strategy, we can stop her._

 _Lastly, I'd like to say once more how proud I am of you both. From the moment you discovered the contract, you've acted with complete maturity. I couldn't be happier to have you as my daughter and my son-in-law._

 _With love,_

 _Dad_

HP DG HP DG

Severus wasn't at all surprised when Harry and Daphne turned up in his office on the day the article was released.

"Harry, Daphne, it's good to see you."

Harry's eyes softened at his adoptive father's greeting. "I wish it were under better circumstances. Daphne's father is coming to talk with us all, you included."

"I am aware of the situation, Harry. Sit down and I'll get us some hot chocolate. Did you have a good day otherwise?"

Daphne chuckled. "The Weasley boy was making rude comments about Hermione, so his sister marched right on up to him and did her best impression of her mother, rapping him on the head and screeching at him. She might be a Slytherin but she knows when to be loud."

"Ah, I remember many an outburst from Molly. We were in the order together. It's a pity he's turned out the way he has."

"He's jealous," Marcus said from the doorway. "He sees how happy Harry is with you and your friends and wishes he could be a part of it."

"Daddy?! You're here already?"

"I arrived early. How are you feeling?"

"Scared," she admitted shyly. Her father hugged her tightly.

Harry smiled sadly. "I think the worst thing is, we're only twelve, and if the news gets out too early, people might attack us instead."

Severus sighed. "Son, we're doing all we can to protect you. But you're right. Something has gone wrong and we're all paying the price."

An elf popped in with hot chocolate for Harry and Daphne, coffee for Severus and Marcus, and biscuits for them to share amongst themselves.

Harry took a moment to look back at his journey in the wizarding world so far. He'd gone from a boring, unnoticed freak to celebrity within seconds (to him at least) and had explored a new world that he'd not known existed. Later that month, he'd packed his trunk and the day after that, headed off to Hogwarts to learn about magic. There, he'd been sorted into Slytherin, where he'd met others who were like him – aware that there was something deeper than what appeared to be on the surface, and willing to change the things that needed to be. His first year had whipped by like a snitch in a frenzy to get away from its seeker and before he knew it, he'd developed a rather large crush on Daphne (who decided she rather liked him back). He also had a home to come back to, thanks to the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape, who'd discovered the truth of Harry's upbringing and demanded something be done about it. On his twelfth birthday, he'd discovered that being drawn to Daphne was fate, as years beforehand their great grandfathers had made an agreement that bound the pair for life. And now, here they were, attacked by Rita Skeeter, being taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by a fool, and dealing with far more attention than they wanted.

"Harry, what is it?" Marcus asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking about my time in the wizarding world and the fact that there's been someone after me every year."

Severus felt that there was something else Harry wasn't sharing, so he cleared his throat and said "what else, son?"

Harry looked up, surprised. "How did you know?"

"That you didn't share everything? You're very like your mother, and in some ways, myself. I knew what to look for."

Harry sighed. "I just… how does that woman get her information? Last year, I was in the hospital wing unaware of the contract's very existence, and yet somehow she knew of it. Then, she knows anything and everything about the abuse I went through, and now, not only has she figured out that Daphne is the future Lady Potter, she basically quoted us word for word on Lockhart."

"She must be listening to our conversations somehow," Daphne mused.

Marcus shifted his weight, frowning. "I didn't pick anything up when I scanned you. Besides, you two weren't having a conversation either of the first two times."

"The only ones present in the headmaster's office when I told him about Harry's relatives were Albus, Minerva, myself and Amelia, none of whom would have leaked information. She's clever, that's for sure and certain."

A theory began to form in Severus' mind. "I'll be back shortly. I need to ask Albus something."

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Severus left, his thoughts racing."

HP SS HP SS HP SS

As he strode towards the headmaster's office, Severus' heart pounded like a drum. He hadn't felt this frightened or exhilarated since Lily had forgiven him. The softest kiss, she'd given him, whispering "I love you." His heart pounded – in the past, looking back had always proven successful. It provided a new perspective and allowed one to notice things that weren't obvious.

" _Chocolate Frog!_ Albus! Are you there?" he yelled towards the door once he reached the bottom of the staircase.

A soft click indicated the headmaster was indeed there. Severus sighed breathily as he allowed the stairs to gently push him up. "Yes, my dear boy. What is it?"

"I need your pensieve."

"How interesting. Why is that?"

Severus took a deep breath. "I think I've figured out how Rita Skeeter gets her information."

A surprised look entered Albus' eyes. "Really? How?"

"Just get the pensieve, and come with me," Severus growled lightly.

There was a few moments of tense silence while the headmaster gathered his supplies.

HP SS HP SS

"You know what? We need to take a stand!" Daphne cried passionately.

"How?" her father asked, while Harry looked on, interested.

"We set her up, give her something that's irresistible."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"We could share a kiss in a place where there's a lot of people," Daphne suggested.

Her father frowned, slightly uncomfortable. "You're twelve years old, sweetie. I'm not sure that's quite appropriate yet. Besides, people don't know the whole truth, only that you 'like' each other."

"What do you suggest then, daddy?"

He thought for a moment. "Her pattern so far has been to report on events or occurrences that affect you, Harry. How about dropping little tiny bites of information? If she's written about things you've said or private conversations such as the one in the headmaster's office, there's a high chance that she's got a way of listening in that we haven't _yet_ thought of."

"Exactly what I figured out," said Severus, entering the room with the headmaster. "I have a theory, and I think the evidence might just prove it."

Harry jumped, not expecting his guardian to have come back so soon. Daphne sat again, perching at the edge of the couch in anticipation.

"Now, you kids probably don't know all that much about animagi. To refresh, an animagi is someone who can turn into an animal at will. They can be anything from a rat to a dog, and in some cases, an insect."

Marcus began to catch on. "So the room is bugged, in the literal sense."

Severus nodded. "I believe so. I vaguely remember the sound of wings coming from the direction of the window in Albus' office the day before the story of the abuse Harry suffered was released."

"Is that why you wanted the pensieve?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I wanted to study our memories."

Albus' eyes came alight with recognition. He himself had taught the young man before him the value of looking back. As it turned out, some lessons really did stick.

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay – between my internship to finish my degree and spraining my arm, it's been hard to write. It's also why this chapter is shorter – the amount of time I can write is a lot less. Ps, I will definitely add to this chapter when I'm rewriting it.. so if you feel like something is missing, let me know nicely in the reviews. I've read back through the story and taken note of any forgotten plots I've started and points I've made (like making the contract public news in third year etc). I was highly disappointed to find that Lockhart was actually a Ravenclaw but hey, this is fanfic, so he can stay a Hufflepuff. Thank you all for your lovely words and awesome suggestions! There'll be a little time jump after this chapter since the first few days of term have lasted two to three chapters. My question for the end of this chapter is: who should Hermione's magical guardian be?**


End file.
